Laberinto
by saidsaid.Bombal
Summary: La guerra contra los sangre pura fue peor de lo que imaginaba. Muchas vidas se perdieron y Hermione está sola. Buscando donde vivir llega a Baker Street, conociendo a Sherlock Holmes y John Waston. No tardará en compenetrarse con el dúo a un punto que no tenía previsto. Comienza luego del capítulo "A Scandal in Belgravia". Spoiler desde allí. Los invito a leer (:
1. Preludio

**Hola, soy nueva en esto del crossover, y es primera vez que escribo sobre Sherlock. Espero hacerlo bien y que les guste (: Sobre esta pareja he leído fanfics en inglés prácticamente, y espero que si alguna hispanohablante disfruta como yo del dúo, le sea propicia esta narración hecha con todo el cariño posible (: Comente, denme su opinión, sus críticas, ¡todo lo que quieran! **

**Que tengan buena semana (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y los de Sherlock a la cadena BBC y Arthur Conan Dyle. La trama se establece en la segunda y tercera temporada de Sherlock más creaciones mías (: No gano dinero con esto, solo recreación.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Preludio<strong>

_Ruega por mí, reloj,  
>en estas horas monótonas como ronroneos de gato.<br>He vuelto a la casa que conserva las cenizas  
>que hacen renacer a los fantasmas que odio.<br>Alguna vez salí al patio a decirles a los conejos  
>que el amor había muerto.<br>Aquí no debo recordar a nadie,  
>aquí debo olvidar la colina de los aromos<br>porque la mano que cortó aromos  
>ahora cava una fosa.<em>

(Fragmento Carta de Lluvia, Jorge Teillier)

Recién volvía de la guerra y los resquicios que ésta dejó. Era extraño estar en un mundo relativamente tranquilo luego de estar tres años huyendo de mortífagos y del Ministerio, aunque básicamente eso era lo mismo y otro tanto reconstruyendo las ruinas. No tenía hogar, o lo que pudiera llamar como tal, no tenía padres, y mis amigos vivían sus propios duelos combatiendo sus propios demonios. La guerra tomó cada parte importante de nosotros y la destrozó a más no poder. De mí, no quedaba nada de aquella niña sabidilla y empeñosa. El horror se encargó de convertirme en una sobreviviente, desconfiada e incrédula.

No pude evitar sonreír amargamente mientras caminaba en las calles de Londres muggle. El gobierno británico (y europeo en general) había hecho un trabajo impresionante ocultando la guerra mundial mágica que se desarrolló bajo sus narices. Aunque ellos luchaban sus propias batallas. La guerra en el medio oriente, los atentados terroristas a Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, la tardía reestructuración de estados tras dictaduras latioamericanas focalizaban la atención de los muggles a sus respectivos asuntos. No fue difícil para los gobiernos mantenernos bajo perfil. Pero eso no va al caso.

Era 1997 y Voldemort ya había tomado el control del Ministerio. Sabía perfectamente que no podría retornar a Hogwarts aunque quisiera. Mis padres ya se encontraban ocultos en Australia y rezaba a deidad que tuviera la piedad de escucharme que no pudieran encontrarlos. Emprendimos una carrera en busca de los horrocruxes con Harry y Ron, nos tomó dos años conseguirlos todos y destruirlos. Voldemort murió aquella noche fría de mayo en Hogwarts, pero no así algunos de sus seguidores. Los Lestrange, sobre todo Bellatrix, se negaban a creer que su señor hubiese caído, y sin soltar el mando del Ministerio, iniciaron otra Era de Terror casi de culto al Señor Tenebroso. Etapa que duró el año restante. Básicamente era lo mismo, pero un poco más leve, Bellatrix tenía la misma sed de sangre que su Señor, pero le faltaba su ingenio. Era una mujer tremendamente poderosa, pero una seguidora, no líder. Le tomó doce meses a lo que restaba de la Orden formar un golpe de Estado y derribar el gobierno de los sangre puras. Perdimos muchas vidas, muchas. Al punto de decir que sólo quedábamos Harry, Kingsley, Minerva y algunos Weasley. Perdimos a Fred en la Batalla de Mayo. A Ron en un motín contra el ministerio, un sectusempra le cercenó la garganta. Al igual que Fred, Remus y Tonks padecieron en la batalla de Hogwarts a manos de Dolorovh y Bellatrix, dejando a Teddy al cuidado de su abuela, aunque no duró mucho esto pues Andrómeda fue asesinada por su hermana pocos meses después de la caída de Voldemort. Harry y yo, al ser sus padrinos, nos hicimos cargo del pequeño. Actualmente se queda con Harry y Ginny (que hace un año viven juntos) en el Valle de Godric, y pasa algunos fin de semanas conmigo, en la Madriguera (donde vivía hasta hoy); preferimos darle una familia más funcional y algo de estabilidad a su primera infancia. A decir verdad, no me molestó el acuerdo. Sé que Harry quería tener una familia propia pronto, y Ginny no quería quedar embarazada aún por la oferta en el equipo de Quidditch, además que no estaba en mis mejores instancias para hacerme cargo del cuidado parcial o permanente de un niño.

Pasamos un año reconstruyendo las ruinas que quedaron de toda esta odisea, y Harry y yo por fin pudimos dar nuestros EXTASIS y entrar a lo que siempre quisimos, él de Auror y yo de Sanadora e Investigadora en el Hospital San Mungo. Todo el asunto de la guerra me sirvió al menos para descubrir mi vocación laboral.

Y así, apenas con veintidós años, volví a la ciudad que me vio crecer. Sin los cojones para volver a lo que fue mi hogar, recorrí las calles concurridas de la capital, buscando una dirección específica. No fue difícil encontrarla. Toqué la puerta y a los minutos me abrieron.

"¿Si, querida?"

"Señora Hudson, soy Hermione Granger. Habló conmigo por teléfono"

"Claro, claro, querida. Pasa, pasa, tengo listo tu piso. ¡Bienvenida a Baker Street!"


	2. Capítulo I

**Como el preludio es muy cortito, subo de inmediato el primer capítulo. Así notan que en algunas ocasiones nada más Hermione se hará cargo de la narración. Otra vez, por favor comente, deme su opinión, muchos buenos deseos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: Un sociópata altamente funcional<strong>

_Subiendo el cerro el frío se adueñó de mi actitud y mi gesto,  
><em>_cruzando mis brazos contra el pecho en la noche como a un niño enfermo.  
><em>(Hablar de ti, Mecánica Popular)

"Chicos, les presento a su nueva vecina. Se quedará en el piso de arriba."

Sherlock Holmes y John Wastson levantaron la vista para fijarla en una joven mujer castaña y de porte pequeño. Traía consigo un pequeño bolso y un abrigo reposaba en su antebrazo. Se veía nerviosa, pero con temple. Les dio una sonrisa que sólo John correspondió.

"Es un gusto, John Waston" le tendió su mano, ella la estrechó con suavidad.

"Hermione Granger"

El doctor se volteó hacia el detective que veía a la bruja con una leve muestra de interés. La palabra mentirosa y secreto la rodeaba como polillas a la luz, pero sabía manejarlo. Ahora la pregunta era ¿El qué? ¿Qué tenía que ocultar una joven en sus veintes que fuera tan misterioso?

"Sherlock Holmes" dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio. La mujer asintió. "Espero que su gato no sea una molestia"

"No lo será, sabe comportarse" dijo con simpleza.

"¿No preguntarás como lo supo?" Dijo dubitativo el doctor.

"No es muy difícil notar que tengo pelo de gato en mi ropa. Sobre todo si es jengibre." se encogió de hombros. Sherlock asintió a lo obvio. "Esperaría una deducción más profunda viniendo del único detective consultor del mundo, pero si es lo único que tienes" retó.

"¿Me estás retando?"

"¿Me estás preguntando algo obvio?" alzó una ceja. Sherlock se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a ella.

"Acabas de llegar a la ciudad. Londres no broncea la piel de esa forma, me atrevería a decir Francia o España, pero eres de aquí, tu acento te delata. No más de dos semanas fuera del país. Lo suficiente para agarrar algo de color transitando por las calles sin dedicarse a tomar sol. Fue un viaje de trabajo, no de placer. No lo disfrutaste como quisieras y no te trajeron buenas noticias. Muy malas, diría yo. Las líneas de preocupación en tu ceño están marcadas más de lo necesario para alguien de tu edad. No tienes muchos amigos, estás soltera y te gusta la independencia, por eso buscas un departamento barato, pero central, que te permita tener tu espacio." Terminó el detective, con una sonrisilla presumida.

"Nada mal para el primer intento, algunos detalles..." hizo una mueca. John y la señora Hudson soltaron unas risillas por la expresión de indignación del detective.

"John" dijo la casera "¿No les molestará tener que compartir la cocina con Hermione, querido?"

"En absoluto, mientras no te horrorices con ojos y cabezas humanas" le dijo en broma.

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes uno? ¿Puedo verlo?" preguntó con los ojos brillosos.

* * *

><p>Pasaron un par de días, Sherlock fue arrastrado por algunos casos insignificantes, fáciles y aburridos, según sus propias palabras. Pero Hermione sabía que era costumbre del moreno desvalorar todo para que lo fascinante resplandeciera aún más. Mycroff la había puesto al tanto de sus actividades, aunque ella no estaba interesada en un sociópata con complejo narcisista cuyos eventos eran lo suficientemente peligrosos como para querer ser parte. Era su vecina, ¡No su niñera!<p>

"¿Hermione?" interrumpió John su tren de pensamientos. "¿Podrías hacerme un favor?"

"Claro, dime John"

"¿Podrías guardar esto en un lugar donde Sherlock nunca podría encontrarlos?" dijo entregándole una cajetilla de cigarrillos "Es su _suministro secreto"_ Hermione lo recibió alzando una ceja.

"¿Hay que escondérselos para que no fume? ¿Acaso no tiene auto control?"

"¿Sherlock?" se rió el veterano "Por supuesto que no. Mientras tenga un caso interesante, no hay problema, pero ahora... En fin ¿Los puedes esconder?"

La castaña miró el paquete un momento, antes de asentir.

"Claro"

* * *

><p>"¿Sherlock? ¡¿Qué haces?!" Le gritó Hermione cuando abrió la puerta de su piso. Acababa de llegar del trabajo en el laboratorio y venía algo cansada. El detective se encontraba revolviendo entre sus libros buscando algo, desesperado. Crookshanks lo miraba desde el sillón fijamente, como si midiera sus acciones. Al escuchar el grito de la castaña, se giró a verla indiscriminadamente.<p>

"¡Tú! Sé que John te dijo que escondieras mis cigarrillos, ¿Dónde los tienes?" le dijo sin pudor por haber sido encontrado allanando su morada.

"Se los di a un vagabundo, si tanto quieres uno, ve a comprarte otra cajetilla y deja de revolver mis cosas"

"Los soborné a todos dentro de un radio de 3 kilómetros para que no me vendieran más"

"Qué idea más estúpida" Sherlock le gruñó en respuesta y luego la miró con una sonrisa algo maniaca.

"Y por eso, tú irás a comprarme una cajetilla" Hermione alzó una ceja.

"Estás loco, consíguete un caso"

"No hay nada ¡Nada! Esta ciudad está llena de gente aburrida y predecible" Se sentó en el sillón, al lado del gato, frente a la chimenea.

"Que pena" dijo desde su habitación. "¡Crooks, deja de mirarlo, es inofensivo!" Sherlock frunció el ceño y miró al gato, quien no le había despegado la mirada en todo momento. Un extraño pensamiento le susurró al detective que el animal no lo estaba viendo, sino más bien observando. Un sonido de tacones llamó la atención de los dos cuando Hermione salió vistiendo otra ropa.

"Te cambiaste" señaló.

"Que observador" se burló la mujer "¿No crees que esto te debería decir algo de por qué no obtienes casos?" Él prefirió ignorarlo.

"¿Dónde vas?"

"No es de tu incumbencia"

"Voy contigo" Se paró.

"¡NO! ¿Por qué me haces esto?" preguntó dramáticamente.

"Estoy. Aburrido" Dijo lentamente.

"Una lástima, pero no puedes acompañarme. Si te doy un cigarrillo, dejarás de ser un imbécil por cinco minutos?"

"Dijiste que no tienes"

"Los tuyos, cariño, se los di a un vagabundo. No los míos" Dijo, sacando una cajetilla de su bolso de mano y agitándolo frente a él. "¿Cómo puedes fumar esos?" Se acercó a él y se los tendió. "Buenas noches"

"No sabía que fumara" dijo desconcertado, cuando Hermione ya se había ido. Se sentó la próxima hora, fumando y pensando en por qué no había notado algo tan elemental en los hábitos de Hermione, preguntándose qué más estaba ignorando.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sherlock bajó a su piso, John seguía en el sillón leyendo el diario, tal cuál lo había dejado antes de correr a invadir la vivienda de Hermione.<p>

"Te demoraste" aspiró un poco "¿Estuviste fumando?"

"¿Qué?"

"Encontraste los cigarrillos" acusó.

"Más bien Hermione te traicionó. Botó los míos, pero me dio los suyos" sonrió.

"Son tal para cual" murmuró "Te calmaste entonces."

"No, necesito un caso. Es tan desesperante no tener en qué pensar."

"Sherlock, resolviste un caso en la mañana y te fumaste una cajetilla solo"

"De todas formas." sonó un timbre y ambos se alertaron en la expectación. "Un cliente" sonrió.

* * *

><p>"Te dije que lo vigiles, ¡no que lo alientes!"<p>

"Hey, no soy su niñera. Ese hombre necesita aprender de modales, igual que tú"

"Señorita Granger, mi hermano no conoce sus límites"

"Por supuesto que lo hace. Es un sociópata ¿No? Así se autodenomina, nos utilizará hasta la médula, antes de aceptar ante nosotros que tiene límites físicos, mentales e incluso, afectivos." Hubo un pequeño silencio "¿Por qué es así? Cuando pequeño, en las fotos... se veía feliz" murmuró.

"Era feliz"

"¿Fue el perro?"

"En parte"

"Fuiste tú" lo culpó.

"Debo admitirlo"

"¿Por qué?"

"No fue intencional. Además, mi hermano tendía al rechazo de la gente."

"Estás pagando tus culpas"

El silencio del mayor de los Holmes le bastó como respuesta.

"Haré lo mejor que pueda" le prometió la chica, posando su mano sobre la de él en un intento de transmitirle la veracidad de la promesa. Y como pocas veces en su vida, Mycroff no rehuyó del contacto humano.

"Gracias"


	3. Capítulo II

**Sé que poca gente ha visto la historia, pero realmente me gustaría saber que opinaaaan :C En fin, subo de todas formas lo que sigue porque tengo escrito casi dos cuartos del fic. Aprecio las críticas, los comentarios, todo, de verdad quiero enterarme que tal les parece, incluso si les parece mal, la indiferencia es peor que un mal comentario xD Éste es el capítulo más corto, todos los demás superan las 1300 palabras, pero éste es la excepción. **

**Tengan buena semana! Muchos abrazos (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Monochrome<strong>

_Anyway, I can try anything it's the same circle that leads to nowhere and I'm tired now. Anyway, I've lost my face, my dignity, my look, everything is gone and I'm tired now. I am pilling up some unread books under my bed and I really think I'll never read again. But don't worry, I often go to dinners and parties with some old friends who care for me, take me back home and stay.  
><em>(Monochrome, Yann Tiersen)

Esencialmente el asentamiento en Baker fue agradable. Los vecinos eran amables, Sherlock... interesante. Y a fin de cuentas le debía un favor a Mycroff por introducirme más fácilmente en el mundo muggle, dándome un respiro al entorno mágico. Muchos recuerdos, muchas heridas, muchas arrugas y ceños fruncidos.

Actualmente se encontraban en Dartmoor persiguiendo las huellas de un perro gigante... sinceramente no tomé mucha atención al asunto, ese día estaba trabajando en San Mungo hasta tarde y al llegar a casa sólo tenía ánimos de comer algo y dormir. La comida del hospital no suele ser tan buena como quisiera y el tiempo entre turnos era ínfimo como para ir al centro de la ciudad a comer alguna cosa, incluso con magia. Hoy me encontraba en la misma situación. Acababa de llegar a casa, cansada y agradecida de no tener que esconder la magia de John y Sherlock por ese día. Sin prender las luces dejé el bolso a un lado de la puerta y me encaminé al baño para darme una ducha relajante. Al salir vestida en mi pijama, mi sorpresa fue tremenda al encontrar a George frente a la chimenea con comida en la mesa de centro.

"Hola Hermione" sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, ya nunca llegaba a sus ojos "Traje comida"

"Gracias George" le besé en la mejilla y me senté a su lado "¿Cómo has estado?" pregunté sin rodeos y sin contemplación tomé un plato de los que me ofrecía.

"Bien. Ya sabes, la tienda prospera, pero he tenido algunos problemas para seguir inventado"

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"No, no te preocupes. Estoy trabado nada más."

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras yo terminaba mi comida. Siempre había silencio con George. Era un silencio característico, aquellos dónde no existe sonido, pero lees todo lo que necesitas en el aura que colorea el aire. Entre la periferia y el centro corren ráfagas de sentimientos de pérdida y consolación como una tempestad de primavera. Tú, tu gemelo y un hermano. Yo, mis padres y compañero. Sin lástima, sin lágrimas. Sólo un lugar dónde quitarse la coraza sin que alguien se lance sobre ti, preocupado por cada artefacto filoso o cada cuerda ligeramente resistente, sin quitarte el alcohol de las manos y el porro de la otra. Sin intentar entenderte, o hacerte ver que lo hace, cuando lo único que quieres es tener que olvidar el costo de vencer la guerra. El precio que pagaste para que otros, quienes no tuvieron valentía de pararse frente a algo, vivan una vida tranquila. No, con George nada de eso era necesario. Él conocía mis cicatrices y las aceptaba, yo no sentía repulsión frente a su oreja faltante, ni me maravillaba cuando él, en una aparente jovialidad, se jactaba de lo valiente que fue al conseguir esa lesión de guerra. Era un disfraz, una máscara. Significaba un No te preocupes, mamá, estoy bien, volví a ser el de antes cuando Fred aún vivía ¿Ves? Deja de vivir con el alma en un hilo que la guerra ya pasó.

Ambos lo sabíamos, ambos lo entendíamos.

"Teddy pregunta por ti"

"Teddy me verá mañana, lo llevaré al zoológico" asientes. Tu mirada sigue ausente. "¿Dejarás de venir aquí?" Y ambos sabíamos que no me refería al edificio, de hecho, era la primera vez que George venía a Baker Street, era él único que tenía permitido hacerlo.

"¿Ya no quieres que lo hagas?"

"No puede ser para siempre"

"¿Te molesta ahora?"

"No"

"Eso me basta" dijo en un susurro.

_Y cuando brilla el sol, la pena tiene un resplandor y es como del color de alguna calle en que llovió. Pena, se encoje de hombros mi camisa entre las perchas, cuando la miro para verme en el camino quizás aun la lleve puesta._

Tomó mis mejillas y me besó. Y como siempre, no lo alejé. Sabía lo que venía. Sabía la rutina que ambos construimos para soportar el peso que conllevaba nuestra carga. Era lo único que aún no nos quitaban, una manera de llenar la concha.

* * *

><p>"¿Cuánto falta?"<p>

"Sherlock, ya lo has preguntado. ¿Tan impaciente estás por llegar?" El detective no le contestó. Siguió mirando por la ventanilla del tren. Habían dejado Dartmoor hace poco tiempo y faltaban aún dos horas de viaje para llegar a Londres.

"Recuérdame otra vez por qué no tomamos un avión"

"Porque insultaste al guardia de seguridad cuando te revisaba y perdimos el vuelo porque te detuvo en su oficina"

"Cierto" Rió suavemente. "¿Qué te parece Hermione?" preguntó de sopetón.

"¿Qué?"

"Entiendes a la gente como tú"

"Hermione puede seguir perfectamente tu razonamiento"

"¿Estás admitiendo que tú no?" sonrió divertido.

"Por supuesto que a veces no puedo. Te encanta ponerlo en evidencia ¿No?" dijo algo harto.

"No me has respondido ¿Qué piensas de ella?"

"Se ve alguien común, un poco desconfiada, pero amable."

"¡Sigues sin observar, John!"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ella oculta algo, no sé que es"

"Y eso te molesta" ahora él sonrió divertido.

"¡Por supuesto que me molesta!"

"Déjala tranquila, Sherlock"

"¿No te inquieta ni un poco?"

"No, deja de inmiscuirte"

Obviamente el detective declinó su orden.

* * *

><p><strong>La cursiva pertenece a una canción de Mecánica Popular: La Pena Vuela.<strong>


	4. Capítulo III

**Gracias Yany, se valora el gesto de escribir xD Y a los que han visto los capítulos y no han dejado nada, también (: Luego de éste, las cosas se ponen mejores - a mi parecer xd al menos lo disfruté más escribiéndolo -. Invito a comentar, como siempre, decir qué les parece, etc (: Tengan un bonito día!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: Fotografías al instante mi mirada<strong>

Sherlock y John habían llegado hace unas pocas horas al departamento. El médico se había ido a dar una ducha y revisar qué nuevos casos había en la bandeja, además de escribir el caso pasado en su blog. El detective en cambio, luego de bañarse también, fue a la cocina a revisar un experimento que dejó en los días de ausencia. Salió a los pocos minutos y mirando a John, dijo con voz neutra.

"Alguien estuvo aquí"

"¿Qué? Por supuesto, Sherlock, Hermione usa nuestra cocina también ¿Lo recuerdas"

"Sí, así como recuerdo que ella no calza tan grande"

"¿Qué?" El ex soldado se levantó de su silla y siguió al menor Holmes a la cocina.

"¿Ves? Aquí, en la alfombra, hay huellas que definitivamente son de hombre."

"Y también hay otras que son de mujer" señaló Waston.

"Exacto, pero no hay señal de forcejeo, por lo que asumo que Hermione está bien o ya nos hubiéramos enterado por la señora Hudson."

"¿Cómo sabes que fue Hermione?"

"La señora Hudson no le gusta entrar cuando no estamos, John, tiene miedo de mis experimentos."

"Bueno, quizás Hermione trajo un amigo"

"Uno cercano, diría yo, por la cercanía de las pisadas"

"Bueno, Hermione tiene un amigo cercano con el cuál se acuesta, ¡Gran cosa, Sherlock! Te lo dije antes, Hermione es normal, lo único raro en ella es que te soporta" le dijo antes de volver a su computadora, negando levemente.

"Hermione es todo, menos normal" murmuró para sí el detective, volviendo a ver las huellas en el piso.

* * *

><p>"¿Quién era él?" Le pregunta sin previo aviso. La castaña pega un salto por no esperar que alguien estuviera despierto a esa hora de la mañana. Se regañó mentalmente por no tener café y azúcar en su propio piso y tener que bajar a buscar sólo eso para su desayuno.<p>

"¿Quién era quién?" le preguntó al detective.

"El sujeto de las huellas"

"¿Qué huellas?" Sherlock apuntó la alfombra de la cocina. "Oh, te fijaste en eso" dijo levemente impresionada "Un amigo."

"John dice que te acuestas con él"

"¡Que John dice qué!" dijo algo más aguda de lo normal, Sherlock entrecerró sus ojos en ella "Por supuesto que no"

"Mientes" siseó.

"Bueno ¿y qué te importa a ti?, es asunto mio con quien tengo sexo"

"Pero es asunto mio quién entra en mi piso"

"Ya te dije, un amigo que vino a verme, hicimos el desayuno y volvimos a mi piso, ¿Feliz? Ahora, si me disculpas, se me hizo tarde para llegar al trabajo." Salió del departamento para aparecerse fuera del almacén abandonado.

* * *

><p>"¿Sabes que ella es médico?"<p>

"¿Tan joven?"

"Pero aún no logro descubrir dónde trabaja"

"Sherlock, me estás dando miedo, deja de acosarla"

"Parece ser una clínica privada, porque su uniforme no es de ningún hospital público" siguió, ignorando la advertencia del doctor.

"¿Y cómo sabes que es médico?"

"Le vi una credencial, decía su nombre y el nombre del hospital."

"¿Y viste cuál era?"

"Hospital San Mungo, no decía más"

"No me suena"

"Ni a mi"

"Hey, con lo 'viste' quieres decir 'entré a su casa y le espié sus cosas'?"

"Algo así, bananas o plátanos... lo mismo"

"No, Sherlock, no es lo mismo, una cosa es saber de forma normal, conversando o algo así y otra es allanamiento de morada y acoso. ¡Déjala tranquila!"

* * *

><p>El detective se encontraba muy inquieto estos días, los casos estaban algo simples e iba adquiriendo fama con facilidad. Su activa mente no estaba ocupada en algo desde hace tiempo y con lo único que podía llenar el espacio era con espiar a su vecina. Le enloquecía no entender qué había de diferente en ella. Había aumentado su dosis de parches de nicotina casi al doble y John ya lo estaba regañando por su creciente adicción.<p>

La puerta se abrió atrayendo toda su atención. John se encontraba en el consultorio...o de compras... o de paseo... en realidad no lo escuchó. ¿O le dijo que fue dónde su familia? El murmullo de una voz de niño pequeño y pasitos suaves lo hizo arquear una ceja.

"Vamos Teddy, sube con cuidado las escaleras"

"Sí, Mimi"

Ahora frunció el ceño. Escuchó atentamente como los pasos se elevaron, pasando por afuera de su puerta y siguieron hasta el 221C. Sacó la cabeza cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse y bajó dónde la Señor Hudson.

"¿Hermione tiene un hijo?" Le preguntó. Era evidente que no era su hijo, pero sabía sacarle información de cotilleo a su casera.

"Oh, no Sherlock, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es tan joven aún. No, es su ahijado. El pobre es huérfano. Quedó a cargo de Hermione y su padrino, un amigo de ella. Se turnan para cuidarlo. Pobre criatura."

Sherlock asintió, con un leve levantamiento de cabeza, fingiendo abundante interés en el chisme de la mujer.

"Tiene apenas tres años, sus padres murieron al año. Un accidente, o algo así. No fue muy clara con eso, pero me dijo que eran sus amigos y tenía el deber de cuidar a su pequeño. ¡Es una exquisitez! ¿Por qué no vas a saludar? Ten, toma esta bandeja, pensaba llevársela yo, pero ya que estás aquí"

Sherlock ni siquiera pudo negarse cuando la bandeja fue puesta en sus manos y con leves empujoncitos encaminado al tercer piso. Cuando llegó a la puerta, escuchó una dulce risa de niño junto a una femenina. Tenía una risa agradable, notó. Tocó la puerta y luego de unos segundo abrió una despeinada y roja castaña. Era evidente que ella y el niño corrían por todo el departamento.

"La señora Hudson envía esto" dijo mostrando la bandeja. Hermione lo tomó enseguida.

"Gracias, Sherlock, es amable de tu parte traerlo hasta acá. Pasa si quieres" Se le acercó, y en un susurró, como si fuera contrabando, le dijo "¿Quieres chocolate caliente?"

"No, no suelo disfrutar del chocolate" Dijo con voz normal mientras entraba al departamento y veía a un pequeño con el pelo castaño claro y ojos ámbar brincando en los sillones.

"¡Oh, no!" susurró la castaña.

"¿Chocolate, Mimi? ¡CHOCOLATE!" gritó mientras comenzó a correr otra vez, pasando entre sus piernas.

"¡Teddy! Saluda a nuestro invitado, él es Sherlock, mi vecino."

"Hola, She—Sherrlock" dijo marcando bastante la erre "Soy Ted Remus Lupin" Dijo estirando su manito. Sherlock lo miró extrañado de que un niño hiciera eso.

"Hola Ted" dijo agitando su mano.

"¿Hay chocolate, mimi?"

"Sí, Teddy, hice chocolate caliente justo como te gusta"

"Wiii, la receta de mi papi" vitoreó, volviendo a saltar.

"¿Cómo le hace Harry para quemarte toda esa energía, eh, pequeño revoltoso?"

"No hace mucho, dice que no es de esperarse menos siendo hijo de merodeador y sea hijo de mi mami"

"Eso es cierto, Teddy. Aunque, yo creo que pesa más tu sangre Black aquí. Tu padre no era tan revoltoso como tu tío Sirius. Ese merodeador, uf" hizo un gesto gracioso y Teddy soltó una carcajada infantil.

"¿Me darás mi chocolate?"

"Pero tienes que tomártelo quieto, no quiero que lo derrames. ¿Quieres ver alguna película mientras la tomas?"

"¡Sí!"

"¿Quieres que la ponga yo?" Preguntó el detective. Hermione lo miró extrañada, y pensando en que algo debía haber detrás de esas buenas intenciones, dejó darle el espacio para ver qué descubría.

"Claro, gracias" Y se fue a la cocina. Cuando volvió con dos tazas de chocolate y otra de café. Vio a Sherlock sentado con Teddy viendo El Rey León. Le entregó una taza al pequeño que la recibió entusiasta y la otra a Sherlock, quien lo probó y la miró extrañado.

"¿Cómo supiste qué me gusta así el café?"

"Yo también observo, Holmes"

Sherlock tuvo que darle la razón en torno a eso.

"¡No puedo creer lo terco que es Simba!" Comentó luego de un rato de ver el filme infantil "Es el rey, ¿Qué tanta vuelta le da?"

"¿Es más terco que tú, Mimi?"

"Hey, ¿quién dijo que soy terca?" El pequeño apuntó disimuladamente al detective al otro lado del sillón. "¿Sherlock?"

"No sé de qué está hablando" Dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida.


	5. Capítulo IV

**¡Hoooola! **

**Me alegra que más personas estés leyendo hasta el tercer capítulo, es algo bueno (: Aquí dejo el capítulo 4, disfruté de escribirlo y espero que usteden lo hagan al leerlo! Tengan una brillante semana, o lo que queda de ella xd Mucho ánimo para los que estamos con exámenes, exito y cosas bonitas. Comente, critique, revise, lo que quiera, valoraré su apreciación (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: Falls of the Reichenbach<strong>

_Se me hizo de noche otra vez sumando abismos. En la ciudad prendió la luz, tú en tu laberinto ensayas las llaves, la puerta se abre. Fotografías al instante mi mirada.  
><em>(Laberinto, Mecánica Popular)

"¡Caso nuevo!" proclamó el detective, entrando por la puerta. Se detuvo de inmediato al ver que John no estaba solo. Hermione se encontraba a su lado, probablemente conversando, mientras tomaban una taza de café.

"¿De qué trata, Sherlock?" preguntó el doctor.

"Una obra de arte, "Falls of the Reichenbach" de Turner ha sido robada hace unos días, nueve para ser exactos, de una casa de subastas. Está valorada en 1.7 millones de euros."

"¿Qué información tienes?" le preguntó John. Hermione los miraba ambos.

"La cinta de seguridad del lugar y un testimonio del guardia de la casa, es todo lo que Lestrade me pasó".

"Y..."

"La cinta está borrada"

"¿Y el guardia qué dice?" preguntó John.

"Dice que lo noquearon con una 'droga'." hizo comillas en lo último. "Que antes de eso no vio nada raro."

"Claramente miente" Dijo Hermione.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Es difícil entrar a un lugar así sin ayuda de interior. Pero hizo que todo pareciera como si él fue una víctima del asunto, es un montaje."

Sherlock la quedó mirando. "¿Y cómo comprobarías que es un montaje?"

"Debe tener la pintura en algún lado. Hay que estudiar sus pasos sin que se de cuenta, para no alertarlo"

Sherlock la siguió mirando.

"¿Sherlock?" insistió John.

"Vamos John, hay que averiguar dónde vive el guardia" Le dijo dándose vuelta "¿Vienes?"

Hermione contempló la hora.

"Claro, ¿Por qué no?"

* * *

><p>Salieron de Baker Street y Sherlock hizo parar un taxi, Hermione hizo ademán de subirse, pero el detective la detuvo.<p>

"Necesito que vayas a la casa de subasta. Aún no estás vinculada con nosotros y te será más fácil sacarle información al guardia"

"Está bien, ¿Cuál es?" Sherlock le mostró una imagen del sujeto.

"¿Qué información necesitas?"

"Si estará su casa sola hoy. Lestrade me dijo que vivía con su hermana. Y cuando tengas esa información, me mandas un texto. Si tenemos suerte, su hermana no estará hoy y sólo necesitaré que lo entretengas hasta que yo te avise" Hermione asintió y ellos se subieron.

"¿No es arriesgado dejarla sola con un hombre que pudo haber robado algo?"

"No, no lo creo"

* * *

><p>Ambos llegaron a la casa del guardia, Omar Pellit. 40 años. Examinaron la construcción por fuera y se veía aparentemente vacía. Había un perro que custodiaba la entrada y que dificultaría al entrar.<p>

"¿Sherlock, estás pensando en entrar sin permiso otra vez?"

"¿Para qué preguntas cosas que ya sabes, John?"

"Ese perro puede mordernos"

"Creí que serías más valiente, siendo un veterano de guerra" murmuró.

"Oh, cállate" El bolsillo de Sherlock vibró. Era un mensaje.

**Hermana trabaja hasta las diez, el guardia acaba de salir de su turno. Lo llevaré al bar _Skanetti_. HG**

"Buena chica" sonrió Sherlock. Vió la hora y notó que tenía dos horas para que llegara la hermana. Fue a un negocio cerca y compró un pedazo de carne. Le introdujo una pastilla para dormir leve, que haría la motrocidad del perro más lenta, pero sin adormecerlo. Se la tendió por la reja y el perro la devoró.

"Gente idiota que no entrena a sus perros. Vamos John" dijo sonriente. Saltaron por el muro y entraron por una ventana abierta en la parte trasera. Una vez dentro, se dividieron las piezas, John la planta baja y Sherlock la superior.

Pasó una hora y aún no encontraban nada.

**¿Nada aún? HG**

**Entretenlo un poco más SH**

**Eso hago, pero date prisa, no quiero que crea que realmente me acostaré con él HG**

**Esa es la idea SH**

* * *

><p>"Maldito bastardo" murmuré cuando leí el último mensaje de Sherlock. Omar estaba en el baño en ese momento luego de haberse tomado unas cervezas y aproveché para enviarle a Sherlock esos mensajes. El tipo se estaba volviendo realmente pesado. Tuve suerte al llegar a la casa de subastas de que su turno aún no hubiera terminado, pero no tanta como para que se prolongara lo suficiente sin que yo interviniera. Sacarle la información no fue difícil, ni siquiera con magia. Antes de entrar al salón, modifiqué levemente mi ropa. Los jeans hogareños que usaba en Baker Street lo transformé por una falda tubo negra arriba de mis rodillas, transfiguré la camiseta en una blusa blanca ajustada, pero no lo suficiente para parecer vulgar. Era un atuendo semi formal. Las cómodas zapatillas se volvieron botines de tacón negros y de mi bolso de mano – el que nunca se despegaba de mi – saqué unos zarcillos. Me até el cabello en una cola alta y me apliqué un labial brilloso. Nada especial. Volví a colocarme la gabardina negra que saqué antes de irme y la bufanda púrpura. Miré al guardia desde lejos pensando por qué tipo de mujer se sentiría más atraído. Miré que apreciaba su trabajo, se distraía mirando los cuadros. Apreciaba el arte. Pero también noté que el hombre no tenía mucho dinero. Se notaba en su ropa. Formal, pero gastada. No tenía más de dos uniformes y cada uno tenía su par de años de uso. Probablemente sería del tipo de hombre que disfruta de una mujer atractiva, pero inteligente, que tiene los mismos intereses que él. Me alegró un poco eso, no tendría que actuar tanto. Para ahondar el estereotipo, saqué un par de gafas – que usaba normalmente para leer – y me las puse. Una mirada al espejo de mano. Sí, estaba digna.<p>

Caminé intentando hacerme notar y me di una vuelta por la galería. Me acerqué disimuladamente a donde él estaba. Seguí caminando, mientras veía las esculturas y pinturas, siendo especialmente cuidadosa en dirigirme dónde él estaba parado. Cuando choqué de espaldas, toda su atención se volcó a mi.

"¡Lo siento mucho! No vi por dónde caminaba, están tan hermosas las obras que perdí la noción del camino"

"Descuide, señorita..."

"Granger, Hermione Granger" le dije ofreciéndole mi mano. Él la aceptó y la agitó levemente.

"Omar, Omar Pellit"

"Un gusto, señor Pellit. Dígame, ¿Cómo funciona el sistema acá? Soy nueva en la ciudad, y normalmente no compro arte."

"Si, suele ser algo complicado las primeras veces. Debe inscribirse en el mesón de allá para hacerse usuario de la casa de subasta y luego mirar el calendario, asiste a la que le interese."

"¿Cuándo es la próxima?"

"Mañana"

"¿Mañana? Qué lástima, mañana no puedo asistir por un asunto de trabajo. Tenía esperanzas en que pudiéramos charlar en otra ocasión"

"Mi turno termina en unos minutos, si quiere puede esperar y vamos a tomar alguna cosa luego"

"¿No hay nadie quien lo espera en casa? Me sentiría mal si lo hago llegar tarde"

"Oh, no se preocupe, mi hermana no llegará hasta las 10 de la noche."

"Eso es bueno" sonrío.

"¿Me espera, entonces?"

"Por supuesto, Omar" Le sonrío y vuelvo a merodear por el museo. Le envío un texto rápido a Sherlock sin que el guardia lo note y espero a que su turno termine.

* * *

><p>"Sherlock... ¡Sherlock! Creo que la encontré" Gritó John. Se sintieron unos pasos rápidos bajando la escalera y llegar al lado del doctor. "Ahí, mira"<p>

"Bien" dijo Sherlock, la pintura estaba oculta detrás del armario pesado de la hermana. No se veía salvo si notabas lo levemente corrido que estaba . Sherlock llamó a Lestrade y rápidamente informó dónde se encontraba el cuadro. "Lestrade viene para acá. Vamos con Hermione"

"¿Qué, no le avisarás a ella?"

"No, así no se nos escapa Pellit"

Ambos salieron de la casa de la misma forma en que entraron. El perro aún estaba algo torpe, pero de todas formas corría tras ellos.

"¡Vamos John, apúrate!"

"Esto es tu culpa, Sherlock" Dijo mientras saltaba la reja. "Maldita bestia"

Pararon un taxi y fueron rápidamente al bar dónde se encontraba Hermione y el guardia. En el camino le enviaron un escueto texto diciéndole que ya iban para allá, que no se moviera ni que dejara que Omar se fuera. Al entrar al local, que estaba un poco lleno, los localizaron de inmediato en la barra. Se veía al guardia un poco pasado de copas que obviamente intentaba seducir a la castaña.

"¿Cuándo se cambió de ropa?" murmuró John. Sherlock se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta a su lado.

Cuando la castaña los vio, lució notablemente aliviada, casi se levanta en su dirección, sino fuera por el gesto de Sherlock diciéndole que espere. Con un leve mohín, la chica volvió a hacerle caso al guardia, que lamentablemente se había percatado que la mujer hablaba con alguien a sus espaldas.

"¿A quién le haces señas?" dijo con intensión de voltearse.

"A nadie, Omar" le dijo la chica, posando su mano en su pierna y la otra en su rostro, él insistió ligeramente en volver la cara para observar y Hermione no tuvo opción más que plantarle un beso que hiciera que olvidara el asunto de mirar. El hombre se sorprendió los primeros segundos, pero luego la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a sí, sin pudor alguno.

"Oh, no puedes decir que no hizo bien su parte del trabajo" le dijo John a Sherlock. "¿Acaso ese hombre no tiene pudor?"

"Lo dudo, está notablemente excitado y lo más probable es que Hermione haya estado jugando con él en las últimas dos horas" John cabeceó en acuerdo con esto.

"¡Sherlock! ¿Dónde está?" Dijo el Inspector detective entrando por la puerta del bar.

"Omar, allí" apuntó a la pareja "El cuadro, en su casa"

"¿Quién es ella?"

"Hermione, mi incógnita" sonrió Sherlock con arrogancia.

"Es la nueva vecina, nos está ayudando con esto"

"Dile que me ayude a mi también" susurró el Inspector.

"¿No tienes que trabajo que hacer, George?"

"Greg" le corrigió John.

"¿Greg?"

"Sí, Sherlock, apréndete de buena vez mi nombre" gruñó el hombre. Se acercó a la pareja que se separaba para tomar aire y le habló al hombre. Hermione se hizo la desentendida del asunto y huyó como si le horrorizara estar junto a un criminal de esa calaña. El guardia intentó detenerla alegando que todo esto era un error, pero Hermione no escuchó. Pasó por el lado de ambos sin hacer ademán de conocerlos.

"Eso estuvo bueno" le dijo Sherlock fuera del local, donde la castaña los esperaba con la respiración algo agitada.

"¡Se demoraron mucho tiempo! Me estaba dando lástima el pobre hombre"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó extrañado John.

"No robó la pintura por avaricia. Su hermana necesitaba el dinero para pagar una apuesta. Es adicta al póker y perdió la hipoteca de la casa."

"Tan típico" susurró Sherlock.

"Hey, no era un mal hombre"

"¿Y qué importa? Fue estúpido. Se dejó influenciar por su lívido y por eso ahora irá preso y su hermana quedará sin casa" Hermione lo miró, luego miró a John, quien asintió.

"Sí, suele perder el juicio moral cuando resuelve casos" Sherlock lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "A propósito, ¿Cómo te cambiaste la ropa tan rápido?"

"No soy una chica vanidosa"

"Pero Baker queda a media hora en taxi de la casa de subasta, y tú en 45 minutos tenías ya la información. Eso quiere decir que en 15 minutos te cambiaste, hablaste con el guardia y le sacaste lo que necesitábamos."

"Exactamente, como dije, no soy una chica vanidosa" John la miró conforme y Sherlock seguía con el ceño fruncido. "Deja de arrugarte, te quedarán marcas" John soltó una carcajada. Detuvo un taxi y Sherlock quiso subirse, pero el doctor lo impidió.

"Este es mio. Voy a una cita. Nos vemos en casa" y se subió. Sherlock quedó algo confundido mirando el taxi alejarse.

"No me dijo que tenía una cita"

"No, le surgió esta tarde."

Comenzaron a caminar sin prisa, disfrutando de la soledad de la calle y el aire frío que se respiraba. La casa se encontraba alejada del centro y el bar estaba cerca de la casa de subasta. Hermione deseó haber tomado una chaqueta más gruesa. Aferró su bufanda en su cuello y abotonó la gabardina hasta arriba. Sintió un peso sobre sus hombros y notó que Sherlock le colocó su abrigo sobre ella, quedando en su traje y bufanda azul.

"Sherlock, no es necesario."

"Estás temblando"

"Tú también debes tener frío"

"No en realidad. Además, fue mi culpa que no tomaras algo más abrigador"

"¿Tu culpa?"

"Sí, por coquetearle tenías que vestir algo más elegante que jeans y remera y con el apuro te centraste en lucir bien más que en abrigarte"

"Pero de todas formas-" Su mirada la calló "Gracias" le susurró, aferrándose a la tela. Olía a nicotina, pino y algo más.

"De nada" le contesto. Estuvieron callados por los próximos minutos. Era un silencio agradable. No de aquellos que debes llenar, sino un silencio cómodo. De pronto, la solitaria calle se volvió aún más frío, al punto que Sherlock tuvo un escalofrío. Las luces tintinearon hasta apagarse. Hermione comenzó a mirar el alrededor cuando la sensación de que nunca más sería feliz la comenzó a inundar.

"Oh mierda" murmuró cuando escuchó un sonido de aspiración. "Sherlock, corre" Hermione se subió su falda para sacar la varita que traía atada en su pierna, mientras Sherlock la veía extrañado y con una mirada nostálgica. "Maldita sea, Sherlock, hazme caso y corre" le gritó cuando vio dos criatura de capucha negra aparecer. La primera estaba a cinco metros detrás de ellos y la segunda a diez, pero se acercaba velozmente.

"¿Hermione, qué te sucede?" le preguntó sumamente confundido, no veía nada que fuera un riesgo para ellos. Hermione lo colocó detrás de ella y levantaba el palo que había sacado de su falda. Estaba tomando posición de ataque y le desesperaba no entender hacia qué se suponía que había que defenderse. De pronto comenzó a sentirse muy, muy mal. Como si nunca más fuese a ser feliz. Escuchaba la voz de su madre en el fondo de su cabeza...

_Barbarroja se fue al cielo, Sherlock. Pero ahora está bien. Está con el abuelo.  
><em>_Eres un estúpido, pequeño hermano, el viento del este viene, Sherlock, viene a atraparte..._

Aún así, su mente confusa logró deslumbrar como su vecina agitaba su palo y gritaba algo. Lo intentó varias veces. Un resplandor plateado apareció, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Hermione estaba perdiendo. La voz de su madre, los recuerdos de la guerra, todas las heridas que aún no sanaban le impedían pensar en algún recuerdo feliz. Pero luego recordó a Teddy, y sus ojos brillosos del otro día en su piso. Con esa imagen en la mente, gritó:

"_Expecto Patronum" _Y una gran nutria salió de su varita. Voló al dementor que la estaba atacando a ella y luego al que se encargó de Sherlock. Los dementores se alejaron y la calle volvió a la normalidad, dejando a dos figuras con respiración agitadas en el piso, intentando recuperar el aliento.


	6. Capítulo V

**Hola otra vez, espero que hayan tenido una gran semana y puedan descansar mañana y pasado como debe ser jaja gracias por el comentario, fue agradable leerlo, y por las visitas (: Es motivante saber que hay gente que ha leído hasta el capítulo anterior! Muchas buenas vibras y cosas por el estilo xD Estaré feliz, como siempre, de leer su opinión (:!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: Fotografío mientras tanto tu mirada<strong>

_Voy avanzando el laberinto,  
>Escucho llaves, veo abismos...<br>Voy avanzando el laberinto._

_Enciende un cigarro y prende la radio_  
><em>Que descifrando un caracol<em>  
><em>(aprendiz de mago)<em>  
><em>Conjuro los signos secretos de un tango<em>  
><em>Fotografío mientras tanto tu mirada.<br>_(Laberinto, Mecánica Popular)

Cuando Hermione recuperó el aliento, corrió al lado de Sherlock para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Lo que vio no le dio buen augurio. Tenía sus ojos desorbitados, y ella sabía que intentaba entender qué había pasado frente a sus narices. Entendía cuando desagradaba no entender algo.

"¿Qué fue eso? El apagón, el frío, el... sentimiento." susurró "Y ese animal brillante. ¿Cómo apareció? ¿Utilizaron genes de medusa para hacer que brillara?" murmuró para sí cuando su mente se fue aclarando de la sensación desagradable. Un trozo de chocolate cruzó su vista y fijó la mirada en su vecina, que no parecía tan afectada como él.

"Cómetelo" Ordenó. Él la ignoró. Intentó pararse, pero la repentina sensación de vomitar inundó sus sentidos y cayó otra vez al piso. "Hazme caso" le dijo algo más suave, y dubitativa. Como si tanteara qué pasaría luego de que Sherlock comiera la barra.

"¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Qué acaba de pasar, Hermione?" Le preguntó, aceptando el dulce.

"Come el chocolate"

"Sé que guardas un secreto. Lo tienes escrito en tu frente. Si como esto, quiero que me lo cuentes todo" dijo estrechando sus ojos. La mujer contuvo un suspiro y asintió. Satisfecho, el moreno comió el chocolate y de inmediato sintió un calor en su interior, despejando todas las sensaciones incómodas y desagradables. La miró con escepticismo preguntándose que tipo de sustancia tenía el alimento.

"Soy bruja, Sherlock" confesó luego de unos minutos de silencio. "no hago ilusiones ni tengo mi paloma blanca ni la verruga en la nariz. La varita sí, en eso acertaron" murmuró. "Y tampoco vuelo en escoba. Sólo... hago magia"

"La magia no existe" sentenció.

"Claro que existe. Existe eso y mucho más" murmuró. "Que los muggles sean tan poco observadores para ver que sucede bajo sus narices es otro asunto"

"Yo observo todo"

"Créeme que no, Sherlock. Hay cosas que han estado frente a ti y nunca las has notado."

"No soy como ellos. No me compares con esos idiotas"

"No te comparo. Hay cosas que están más allá de tus habilidades, y ésta es una de ellas."

"Pruébalo. Si la magia existe, haz... algo"

La chica sacó su varita y volvió a conjurar un _Patronus _y una graciosa nutria revoloteó en el aire, iluminando la cara de ambos. Se desvaneció al poco rato.

"Eso es un encantamiento _Patronus_, es un guardián y se usa en caso de Dementores o Leifhold"

"¿Eso fue lo que nos atacó?"

"¿Cómo sabes que algo nos atacó?"

"Es obvio, Hermione. Acabas de afirmar que hay cosas que por mis habilidades no puedo ver, es obvio que no fue... normal... lo que pasó antes, y si estuviste todos estos meses defendiéndote sin magia demuestra que no la necesitas para subsistir. Que hayas usado la magia se debe únicamente a que nuestro atacante, al cual no pude ver, solo puede ser derrotado magicamente."

"A veces olvido que no hablo con John o Harry" murmuró. "Fue un dementor. Criaturas horrendas, se alimentan de tus malos recuerdos haciéndote revivirlos una y otra vez. Los muggles no pueden verlos"

"¿Muggle?"

"Persona sin magia."

"Necesito información, Hermione"

"¿Me crees, entonces?"

"Por supuesto que te creo, está inscrito en tu lenguaje corporal." dijo como si esto fuera obvio y dijese la cosa más idiota del mundo.

"Vamos a casa, no te sueltes de mi" Hermione tomó su mano con firmeza y en un instante, se encontraban en el piso de la castaña. Sherlock cayó sobre el piso intentando recobrar el aliento.

"Aparición. Era más rápido llegar así que de otra forma"

"¿No pudiste advertirme?" jadeó.

"Consíderalo una pequeña venganza" sonrió.

"¿Qué te hice?"

"No soy ninguna terca, señor Holmes"

* * *

><p>Sherlock no volvió a su departamento en toda la noche. Hermione le proporcionó uno de los libros que tenía en su haber respecto a la magia: <em>Historia de la Magia<em>, de Batilda Bagshot. Leyó el libro completo mientras la bruja dormía en su habitación, a fin de cuentas, debía ir a San Mungo al día siguiente. Cuando despertó, Sherlock seguía sentado en el mismo lugar, mirando hacia el frente, concentrado.

"¿Por qué me permites saber esto?" le preguntó de repente. Hermione con un suspiro, agitó su varita invocando su taza con un _accio_ no verbal, la llenó con agua caliente y le agregó café y azúcar. Sherlock abrió levemente los ojos ante la magia realizada para algo tan banal.

"Porque si no, tendría que desmemorizarte y no quiero que alguien se meta en tu mente."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Es valiosa. Y los idiotas del departamento de Seguridad y Regulación Mágica no son muy cuidadosos"

"¿Y no puedes hacerlo tú?"

Hermione no respondió por unos minutos, sólo se dedicó a sorber su café y mirar por la ventana. Sherlock creía entender qué sucedía, pero quería escuchar por ella misma las razones.

"No me gusta ese hechizo" murmuró lúgubre.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Es una larga historia"

"Tengo tiempo" Dijo dándole toda su atención a ella. Vio como sus hombros se encogían y su frente tocaba el vidrio helado a muestra de resignación. Soltó un suspiro que empañó el cristal y Sherlock pensó que nunca la había visto tan mísera antes. Le escocían los dedos por saber qué había detrás de las deducciones de medias verdades que lograba ver en la mujer.

"Hubo una guerra liderada por un mago tenebroso llamado Voldemort, como imagino leíste, el cuál cayó debido a una profecía a manos del Niño que Vivió, Harry Potter. Bueno, él es mi mejor amigo desde que entramos a Hogwarts. Lo que me dejó como un blanco bastante deseado por el bando contrario"

Sherlock volcó su atención a su cuerpo. Desde que la vio, toda ella gritaba soldado, alto soldado incluso, lo cual había desechado al notar la edad y lozanía de la mujer. Pero ahora, todo tomaba su lugar. Esta mujer fue un papel central en la guerra que relataba. No fue una mera sobreviviente como supuso en un comienzo.

"Cuando la segunda guerra mágica se desató, y Voldemort tomó el poder del Ministerio y Hogwarts, sabía que debería esconderme, además, nuestro fallecido director le dejó una misión a Harry. Estuvimos huyendo dos años, tratando de cumplir con esa tarea tan fundamental." Hermione no habló por otro par de minutos "Vi e hice cosas horrendas, Sherlock. Para mantener a salvo a mis padres, les borré su memoria. Todo lo que sabían de mi, de Harry, del mundo mágico. Les creé nuevas identidades, nuevas vidas. Los envié a Australia con la esperanza de que vivieran"

"Pero no lo hicieron" La castaña negó, frotando sus ojos para alejar la humedad que se comenzaba a formar. Caminó al sofá desocupado y se sentó lentamente en él. Crookshanks no demoró en colocarse sobre ella.

"Los encontraron a finales del 99, cuando el gobierno aún estaba a cargo de los sangre pura y aún nos perseguían. Deshicieron el hechizo, lo cual ya es bastante doloroso, y los torturaron hasta la locura y luego los mataron. Querían saber dónde yo estaba" se rió amarga. Sherlock no dijo nada, sólo la contemplaba.

Hubo un silencio que era roto por el crepitar del fuego y el ronroneo de Crookshanks por ser acariciado por Hermione.

"¿Qué hiciste con la casa?"

"Nada, allí está"

"Querías escapar de los recuerdos, no la independencia"

"Ya estás acertando, Sherlock" sonrió "Bueno, debo irme" dijo tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

"Hermione" la detuvo "¿Esto no es... ilegal para ti?" Ella se tomó un tiempo para asentir.

"Debería borrarte estos recuerdos. Pero asumo que no quieres."

"No, ciertamente no"

"Entonces... mientras no se enteren" susurró. Tomó los polvos flu y viajó a San Mungo.


	7. Capítulo VI

**¡Hoola de nueevo! Muchas gracias por los comentarios de Yany y May, me anima mucho leer su parecido (: Y también por las visitas que se han mantenido hasta el último capítulo, espero que estén disfrutando de la historia (: Tengan una muy buena semana, todos los ánimos del mundo y cosillas lindas y tiernas que no van conmigo xD Como siempre, me encantaría saber que piensa, qué le pareció y su apreciación. Muchos abrazos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: Señor y Señora Holmes<strong>

Hermione se hallaba en su laboratorio, luego de dejar a Sherlock en su piso, fue directo a la planta de investigación en el hospital a revisar un experimento que dejó el día anterior en la mañana. Mucho no alcanzó a hacer cuando una lechuza golpeó la ventanilla. Dejándola pasar, vio que era una carta con un sello del Ministerio. Lo abrió y leyó rápidamente, mientras el color se le drenaba del rostro.

_Estimada Señorita Granger:_

_El Ministerio ha recibido la información de que usted utilizó el encantamiento Patronus a las 22:15 de la noche en presencia de un muggle, siendo también del conocimiento del Ministerio que fue bajo ataque de un dementor. No obstante, la carencia de aviso de su parte al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y no haber desmemorizado al presente muggle en las 12 horas siguientes viola el Estatuto Internacional de Secreto Mágico. La gravedad de esta infracción ha de discutirse en el juicio a realizar el 20 de Mayo en el Ministerio, donde se decidirá su sentencia. _

_Con mis mejores deseos,  
><em>_Mafalda Hopkirk.  
><em>**_Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia  
><em>_Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica_**

"Mierda"

Otra lechuza entró por la ventana ya abierta y se posó donde la anterior estaba. Ésta traía otro pergamino, pero con el sello de Hogwarts.

_No entres en pánico. Ven a mi oficina ahora. MG._

Tomando una respiración profunda, Hermione dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue camino a la chimenea más cercana, tomó polvos flu y fue directo al despacho de la directora.

"Ellos tiene razón, querida. Has cometido una violación al Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico y el Wizengamot te ha acusado. Y sabes que hay varias personas a las cuales no les agradas en la junta" Fue lo primero que escuchó la castaña. Se sentó frente a ella bajo la mirada atenta de Minerva.

"Me pregunto porqué será" murmuró.

"Hermione, al Ministerio le conviene culparte"

"¿Qué, por qué?"

"Eso demuestra equidad en la Ley. Es reconocida tu figura condecorada de guerra y por lo mismo las malas lenguas, es decir, los sangre pura, están inquietos por todas las regalías que puedas tener y que ellos no. El acusarte por un delito que efectivamente cometiste y hacer valer la Ley... los tranquiliza. Las personas que no tienen nada contra ti en el Wizengamot votarán en tu contra más por lo que representas que por lo que hiciste."

"¿Qué puedo hacer? No tengo intenciones de pasar una temporada en Azkaban ni de huir"

"Conversé de esto con Albus antes de que llegaras y él ha sugerido... casarte con el muggle"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione, dándole una mirada al retrato de Dumbledore que oportunamente se hallaba vacío.

"La situación es delicada, Hermione. Me han relegado de mi función de Jefe Suprema por la cercanía que tengo ante ti. El señor Holmes no es ningún familiar tuyo y la ley no ampara la promulgación de nuestra sociedad en situaciones como la tuya, para ello ha creado la Sede de Desmemorizadores, por ende... ya que no quieres que ni el Ministerio ni tú se introduzcan en su mente, la solución es que lo integres formalmente en el mundo de los magos"

"Eso no convencerá al Wizengamot"

"Claro que sí, debes hacerlo antes del juicio."

"¡Para eso tengo dos semanas!" se escandalizó.

"Sé responsable, Hermione, tú misma te metiste en esto, les diste la oportunidad en bandeja de plata."

"Lo sé" dijo resignada, con un suspiro "Gracias de todas formas."

* * *

><p>Hermione no volvió a San Mungo. Las siguientes horas dio vueltas en el mismo sitio sin detenerse, pensando en cómo se tomaría Sherlock la propuesta que ella debería hacerle. Siempre pensó que si se casaba sería por amor, o por lo menos esperaba que hubiera atracción o cariño de por medio. No para salvarse el pellejo por su misma debilidad. Merlín, debí ser más fuerte, se decía una y otra vez. Cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y el caminar liviano y rápido del detective, junto al pesado y más pausado del doctor, suspiró por última vez antes de ir a su departamento.<p>

"No entiendo por qué me regalan gemelos si todas mis camisas tiene botones"

"Se llama cortesía, Sherlock, la gente está agradecida de lo que haces por ellos"

"¡Pero que observen!"

Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

"Hola, Hermione" le sonrió John.

"Hola, John. ¿Sherlock... puedes venir... un momento?" El detective entrecerró los ojos y le dio un vistazo a su forma de moverse. Sus uñas y piel levemente mordidas, su cabello más alborotado, la mirada nerviosa, el tambaleo casi imperceptible. Algo malo sucedía. Asintiendo, la siguió a su piso.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que esto era ilegal?" Él asintió "Lee" y le entregó la carta firmada por el Ministerio.

Sherlock la leyó rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño levemente. Luego la miró con una mirada inexpresiva.

"¿Esto quiere decir que irás a tu... cárcel?"

"Probablemente. La demostración de magia fue bajo circunstancias que la ley ampara, pero no te desmemoricé ni informé al ministerio que habían dementores en Londres merodeando. Y cómo mi relación con la mitad de la Junta Mágica no está en buenos términos y a la otra le conviene culparme..."

"¿Por qué?"

"He redactado algunas leyes pro-hombres lobos en base a mis avances en la poción y también respecto a elfos domésticos que Kingsley me ha pedido, y ellos lo han visto como una falta de respeto que alguien anexo al Ministerio haga tareas que les corresponden a ellos. Además, les conviene que una condecorada de guerra sea enjuiciada como cualquier otra persona, muestra que el nuevo gobierno no se inclina por ninguno."

"Idiotas burocráticos" Ella asintió. "¿Qué propones? Es obvio que tienes un plan, sino no me estarías contando esto. ¿Cómo piensas impedir que te acusen de promulgación mágica?"

"Casarnos" murmuró, mirándolo indecisa. Sherlock pareció impasible unos segundos, viéndola fijamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Si nos casamos, tienes permitido saber todo acerca de la magia. Ciertamente fue un paso en falso no habértelo propuesto de un comienzo" volvió a murmurar "De todas formas ellos te iban desmemorizar, ya sea ahora o después."

"¿Si quiero guardar mis recuerdos de la magia e impedir que alguien intrusee mi mente, debo casarme contigo?" Ella asintió y él pareció meditarlo. "¿Qué es necesario para que el matrimonio sea válido?"

"Es un simple hechizo. Ahora - hablemos del siglo veinte en adelante - existen diversos hechizos de vínculos que va acorde a la magia y energía de cada pareja. Cada una es libre de elegir el _ritual_, por así decirlo, que quiere utilizar. Antes, cuando los matrimonios eran por conveniencia, todo tenía que ver con el honor y la fertilidad, bastaba con que no hubiera maldición _Imperius_ de por medio"

"¿Y cuál usaremos nosotros?"

"Pienso que la mejor tiene que ver con la seguridad y lealtad. Si estás haciendo esto por mi, lo mínimo es que te ayude en todo lo que pueda. Se creará un lazo donde ambos estaremos al tanto del otro cuando éste se encuentre en peligro. Un picor que irá creciendo a medida que el peligro aumente aparecerá en el dedo anular lo suficiente para notarlo, pero no para que moleste. Como eres un muggle, sólo serás capaz de sentir eso, en cambio conmigo, basta pronunciar un hechizo para aparecerme en dónde tú estás. Es una magia potente y muy antigua."

Sherlock asintió. Mirando por la ventana meditó rápidamente los pro y contra que podía traerle este nuevo trato. Hermione lo proponía como si él le estuviera haciendo un favor, y en gran parte así era. No obstante, no le agradaba la idea de alguien en su mente, revisando todo y seleccionando que permanecía y que borraba. Sólo él tenía el poder de eliminar cosas de su palacio.

"Los matrimonios... en tu mundo... ¿funcionan igual que acá? ¿Existen divorcios?"

"Rara vez, cuando la magia lo permite, sí"

"¿No tienes otra alternativa?"

"No"

"Está bien, casémonos" sonrió en algo que pareció ser amable, pero que lejos se veía como tal. De hecho, le daba un aspecto bastante maniático. Hermione ignoró eso y se centró el lo importante: No salió huyendo como ella esperaba.

"Dame tu mano"

Sherlock le entregó su mano izquierda y Hermione la entrelazó con la suya, y con su varita murmuró un suave cántico que lo relajó, o quizá fue la suave onda de magia que se expandió de la punta de la varita de Hermione y rozó sus manos, sus brazos y rostro. A medida que Hermione acababa el cántico, dos alianzas de oro blanco aparecían con un resplandor tenue en sus manos entrelazadas. El de ella tenía un pequeño zafiro en el centro, mientras que el de él era liso. Luego el metal volvió a su tono normal y Hermione suspiró, bajando su varita.

"Listo"

"¿Y el sí acepto?"

"Eso es una costumbre muggle, estos hechizos no lo necesitan. La magia ve la intención y realiza el vínculo. En matrimonios de vinculación de sangre o de magia, ambos magos necesitan realizar el hechizo. Como no es el caso..."

"¿Así que ya es oficial?" dijo mirando su anillo. Lo sacó de su dedo anular y observó el interior.

"Sí"

"¿Qué significa esto?" Hermione lo observó, y luego vio la suya, notando que ambas decían lo mismo.

"Son runas. Fraternidad, honestidad y lealtad. Básicamente en eso se basó el vínculo" Sherlock frunció un poco los labios ante tanto melodrama valórico y emocional. Pero por lo poco que sabía, la magia se nutría de ciertas emociones, por eso los niños debían aprender a controlarlas.

"Bueno, señora Holmes, necesitaré más información de su mundo"

"Has venido al lugar correcto, Señor Holmes. Por cierto, no puedes decirle nada a John"

"Obviamente"

Sherlock no volvió a su departamento en toda la noche, otra vez, dedicado a leer y preguntar todo cuanto se le ocurría. En tanto en 221B, John Watson comenzaba a sospechar del interés que Sherlock le brindaba a su vecina, y rezaba porque se mantuviera así. El detective era un poco más soportable cuando Hermione estaba cerca. Poco sabía Watson y poco se imaginaba.


	8. Capítulo VII

**¡Hola otra vez! Me alegra mucho que más personas estén leyendo la historia, es sumamente gratificante la retroalimentación. **

**May, coincido totalmente contigo xD Me sería extraño que lo llegara a hacer por otra razón a esa, pero no imposible (:**

**Disculpen la demora, estuve un poco ajetreada en la semana, pero en recompensa el capítulo es algo más largo. Varias partes las saqué literales del capítulo 3 de la segunda temporada y las adapté integrando a Hermione. Sin más, tengan un buen día (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: El Problema Final<strong>

La fama del detective, gracias al caso del cuadro de arte y el posterior rescate del banquero, subió a las nubes. Scotland Yard le agradeció públicamente el haber atrapado al fugitivo más buscado por la Interpol y en broma, siguiendo la costumbre de los anteriores casos emblemáticos, le regalaron una gorra.

John, evidenciando lo cerca que estaba de ser famoso, le sugirió buscarse un caso pequeño para esa semana. Sherlock no entendía qué era lo que molestaba al doctor. ¿Su apodo periodístico? Lo ignoró considerándolo poco importante. Mas, la advertencia de John quedó en el viento cuando Moriarty violó la seguridad de los tres lugares más protegidos de Inglaterra. Ahora el ex soldado se encontraba caminando hacia casa, acaba de llamar a Sherlock comunicándole el veredicto: Moriarty fue considerado impune. Sherlock le cortó sin responderle e intentó apresurar el paso.

Mientras tanto, el detective inmediatamente se preparó para su invitado especial. Puso el agua a hervir, cambió su bata por un traje y acomodó las tazas. Cuando estuvo listo, tocó su violín, hasta que Jim entró, como viejos amigos, al piso del más alto.

"Todos tiene su punto de presión. Alguien que quieren proteger de todo daño. Pan comido" dijo, dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Sherlock lo miró, mientras lo imitaba.

"¿Y cómo lo harás?" tomó un sorbo "¿Prenderme fuego?"

"Oh, ese es el problema, el problema final. ¿Ya descifraste de qué se trata? ¿Cuál es el problema final? Ya te lo dije, ¿Pero escuchaste?" depositó la taza en su plato, y con sus dedos hizo unos movimientos en su rodilla izquierda. Sherlock lo miraba atentamente. "¿Qué tan difícil te hes decir no lo sé?"

"No lo sé" dijo con simpleza, dejando la taza en la mesa del lado.

"Oh eso fue astuto, que inteligente, sumamente inteligente" se burló. "Hablando de inteligencia ¿Le has contado a tus amiguitos ya?"

"¿Contado qué?"

"¿Por qué entré a todos esos lugares y no me llevé nada?"

"No."

"Pero entiendes."

"Obviamente."

"Adelante entonces" dijo comienzo una manzana que sacó de la frutera cuando entró al departamento.

"¿Y decirte lo que ya sabes?"

"No, quiero que pruebes que lo sabes."

"No tomaste nada porque no lo necesitas."

"Bieen."

"No necesitas llevarte nada nunca más."

"Muy bien, porque..."

"Porque no hay nada, nada en el banco de Inglaterra, en la Torre de Londres o en la prisión de Pentonville que valiera tanto como la llave que franquearía la entrada de esos tres lugares."

"Puedo abrir cualquier puerta en cualquier lugar con sólo unas pequeñas líneas de código de computadora. No existen las cuentas bancarias privadas, son todas mías. No existe el secreto, yo soy el dueño del secreto. ¿Códigos nucleares?, puedo explotar la OTAN en orden alfabético. En un mundo de cuartos cerrados el hombre con la llave es rey y querido, deberías verme en una corona."

"Aprovechaste el juicio para publicitarte. Todo lo que intentabas hacer era mostrarle al mundo de lo que eras capaz."

"Y tú ayudaste. Una gran lista de clientes: gobiernos corruptos, comunidades de inteligencia, células terroristas. Todos me quieren. De repente, soy el Sr. Sexo." y luego comió un trozo de la fruta.

"Si puedes entrar al banco ¿Por qué te importa el mejor postor?"

"No me interesa. Me gusta verlos competir. _Papi me quiere más a mi. _¿No es adorable la gente ordinaria? Tú sabes, tienes a John. Debería conseguirme uno puertas adentro." murmuró para sí.

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Sería muy divertido."

"En realidad no quieres dinero ni poder, no realmente."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cuál es el objetivo?"

"Quiero resolver el problema. Nuestro problema. El problema final. Empezará muy pronto, Sherlock. La caída. Pero no temas, caer es como volar, excepto que no hay regreso."

"Nunca me gustaron las adivinanzas" le dijo parándose. El otro lo imitó.

"Acostúmbrate, Sherlock, porque te debo una caída. Te la debo" dijo lo último lentamente. Lo miró unos segundos más e hizo ademán de salir, cuando unos pasos rápidos lo detienen. Ven abrirse la puerta y entrar una mujer menuda con melena castaña. Parloteó antes de fijarse en el interior.

"Sherlock, ¿tomaste mi-?" se interrumpió al ver que el detective no estaba solo. Moriarty disimuladamente mira la mano izquierda de la mujer y sonríe.

"¡Oh, Sherlock, no dejas de sorprenderme!"

El consultor criminal deja la manzana y baja por las escaleras soltando una risa un poco maniática. Hermione mira interrogante a su esposo y Sherlock ignora las mudas preguntas que ella le hace.

"¿Qué buscabas?" preguntó inocentón.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

"¿Quién era ese hombre?" preguntó altiva, cruzando sus brazos.

"James Moriarty"

"¿El que violó la seguridad de-?"

"Sí, sí, ese" dijo interrumpiéndola.

"¿Qué quería? Y no me digas que salir a jugar."

"Justamente eso" murmuró, tomando la manzana y observándola. Hermione lo miro ceñuda.

* * *

><p>Hermione no volvió a tocar el tema del consultor pues ni le interesaba lo suficiente, ni le consentía. Pero no por eso dejó de preguntarse sobre qué era todo esto. Su curiosidad de sabidilla le quemaba levemente. No fue hasta que una tarde, no lejos del día del juicio, el oficial que le enviaba casos a Sherlock, Lestrade, y su equipo llegaron cuando ambos estaban en una discusión sobre las diferencias de la química y pociones y la prevalencia de la una sobre la otra.<p>

"¿Disculpen?" murmuró Lestrade.

"¿Qué pasó ahora?" el oficial le entregó la carpeta completa con toda la información. La mujer morena soltó un bufido y Hermione lo notó, pero decidió ignorarlo. Al poco rato llegó John, y entre todos le explicaron el caso. Dos niños hijos de un político habían desaparecido de su internado.

"El embajador pidió por ti personalmente."

"El héroe de Reichenbach" dijo con sarcasmo la sargento. Hermione soltó un bufido.

"¿Algún problema?" le preguntó directa.

"Por supuesto que no, querida" le sonrió falsa. "Lo normal con el freak."

"¡Suficiente!" dijo con voz más dura.

"Hermione." le advirtió el detective, colocando una mano en su hombro. La chica lo miró y asintió.

"¿No es genial trabajar con una celebridad?" dijo Lestrade, aligerando el ambiente. Los cinco salieron por la puerta en dirección al internado en Surrey.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al lugar del secuestro, Sherlock le gritó a una señora destrozada probando su inocencia, John le regañó, Hermione no dijo nada, sólo frunció los labios. Sherlock le dio una sonrisa petulante; su esposa comprendía su dinámica. Se detuvo un momento al analizar la interiorización del pronombre posesivo anterior a ese específico sustantivo, y notó que no era primera vez que pasaba. Sacudió la cabeza eliminando el pensamiento y entró al recinto. Fue a la habitación de la niña primero y luego a la del niño, la cual le fue mucho más rica en información que la otra. Descubrió el aceite rociado en las huellas e insultó, como siempre, a Anderson.<p>

"Brillante, Anderson."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, brillante muestra de idiotez." Hermione soltó una risilla que se apresuró en acallar. Sherlock la miró unos segundos más. Luego siguió en la explicación. Llegaron al pasillo siguiendo las huellas y Anderson volvió a hacer un insulso comentario.

"A fin de cuentas no nos dicen nada."

"Tienes razón, Anderson, nada." dijo Sherlock, y vio como John lo miraba con advertencia. Hermione en cambio, tenía un brillo divertido en sus ojos. "Nada, a excepción de su peso, su forma de caminar, su talle, y el largo de sus pasos." Anderson bufó y se fue donde Lestrade, dejándolos solos. Sherlock se agachó con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara, mientras rasgaba el piso sacando las huellas.

"No deberías estar sonriendo, hay dos niños secuestrados."

"Déjalo que disfrute, no hay nadie mirando." John la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

><p>Luego de eso, el trío fue al hospital San Bart's a analizar las muestras de las huellas. Hermione, al no entender mucho acerca de química, se mantuvo al margen, conversando con John o mirando el laboratorio. En ocasiones se acercaba a Sherlock a ver qué hacía.<p>

"¿Te parece útil la química ahora?" le dijo burlón, cuando le contestó acerca de todos los componentes (menos uno) que tenía la huella y por ende, las pistas para descubrir dónde estaban los niños.

"Nunca dije que no fuera útil." dijo desdeñosa. "Lo que yo creo es que estás celoso."

"¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo realmente perplejo.

"Quieres experimentar con mis cosas y sabes que no te dejaré ni puedes hacerlo. Intentas convencerte a ti mismo que no lo necesitas porque la química es mejor." Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con desafío. Sherlock la miró con los labios apretados y ella sonrió triunfante, vitoreando. John y Molly los miraban con las cejas alzadas y éste, haciendo sonar su garganta, llamo la atención de ambos.

"Recuerden que hay dos niños en peligro, chicos." Hermione suspiró y se alejó de Sherlock, ayudando a John quien miraba las fotos de evidencia. Molly se acercó al detective. Quien volvió la vista al microscopio buscando qué era la quinta sustancia. Sherlock, en un susurro, murmuró para sí mismo _te la debo_; sin caer en cuenta – o sin importarle – que la forense estuviera a su lado.

"Molécula de glicerol" suspiró frustrado "¿Qué eres?"

"Qué quisiste decir con _te la debo_? Dijiste te la debo, la balbuceabas mientras trabajabas."

"Nada, nota mental"

"Te pareces un poco a mi papá. Está muerto. No, lo siento."

"Molly, por favor, no sientas la necesidad de hacer conversación. No es tu área."

"Cuando estaba muriendo, siempre estaba alegre, era encantador... excepto cuando creía que nadie lo podía ver. Lo vi una vez, parecía triste."

"Molly" advirtió Sherlock.

"Tú te ves triste; cuando piensas que él no puede verte." dijo apuntando a John. "¿Estás bien? No digas que lo estás, porque sé lo que significa verse triste cuando crees que nadie puede verte."

"Tú puedes verme."

"Yo no cuento. Lo que intento decir es que si hay algo que pueda hacer, algo que necesites, cualquier cosa, puedes tenerme a mi. No, quiero decir, cualquier cosa que necesites..." lo intentó de nuevo, nerviosa "Está bien."

"¿Qué puedo necesitar de ti?"

"Nada, no lo sé... supongo que no me necesitas... para nada." dijo mirando a John, pero sobre todo a la castaña. "Podrías decir gracias."

"¿Gracias?" dijo dudoso, siguió la vista de la mujer disimuladamente notando que veía a Hermione con un sentimiento resignado. Se preguntó el motivo de ello.

"Iré a comprar algo... ¿quieres? No claro que no." Sherlock iba a abrir la boca pero Molly lo calló "Sé que no quieres." Y se fue rápido, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Le tomó un par de segundos dejar de mirar por dónde Molly se había ido, pensando en qué la hizo salir tan apurada.

"Sherlock" llamó John. El aludido giró la cabeza y se encontró la castaña de su esposa. Lo que vio lo descolocó. ¿Era tristeza? ¿Por qué estaba triste? Frunció un poco el ceño intentando entender el porqué de sus emociones. "¡Sherlock!" volvió a llamar John. "Mira esto." Y le mostró la foto del sobre en el baúl, luego el sobre con las migas de pan que dejaron fuera de Baker, con esto, la concentración del detective volvió de lleno al caso, resolviendo rápido el quinto componente: PGPR, usado para hacer chocolate. Con prisa, los tres se encaminaron a Yard para iniciar la búsqueda de los niños respecto a los resultados de la huella.

* * *

><p>Llegar a la fábrica no fue complicado, la red de vagabundos actuó rápido y alcanzaron a rescatar a los niños antes de que el mercurio los matara. Donovan y Anderson tomaron a los hermanos y los llevaron al hospital para evaluar y reparar los daños, mientras John y Lestrade se subían al auto que los dirigiría a Yard, junto a los otros oficiales. Hermione los iba a seguir, pero el brazo de Sherlock la detuvo.<p>

"No vayas."

"¿Qué?"

"Necesito que... no te relacionen más conmigo."

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué va a pasar?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Sherlock, apresúrare!" gritó Lestrade desde el auto. El detective no despegó la vista de Hermione.

"Ve a Baker Street." y se dio la vuelta, dejándola sola. Se subió al auto y ambos hombres lo miraron ceñudo.

"¿Y Hermione?" preguntó John.

"Asuntos familiares."

"No tiene padres."

"Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo ella. No me interesa su vida como para ahondar más en ella." dijo con desdén. John lo miró perspicaz, no le creía esa actitud desinteresada y desdeñosa.

Al llegar a Scotland Yard, interrogaron a la niña y luego la vio Sherlock, haciendo que ésta gritara y que él tuviera que salir de la habitación para que ella se detuviera. Luego, por la ventana, vio los grafittis en la ventana del edificio del frente que obviamente eran de Moriarty, salieron del Yard y Sherlock tomó el primer taxi, obligando a John a tomar el siguiente por su necesidad de pensar sin que lo interrumpieran. Sin embargo, algo mucho más interesante lo distrajo de sus pensamientos; el vídeo puesto en la televisión para los pasajeros emitió una grabación de su inteligente rival acerca del caballero Presumido. Cuando terminó, y él se bajó, vio el rostro de su taxista: el mismo Moriarty. Conmocionado, corrió detrás del taxi y casi lo atropellan, si no fuera por un hombre que lo sacó del camino de otro auto. Agradecido, le tomó la mano, y su salvador fue disparado un par de veces cayendo muerto al suelo. John llegó a los minutos, reconociendo al hombre. La policía se llevó el cadáver cuando llegó y ellos entraron a su piso, encontrando a la castaña sentada en el sillón de Sherlock.

"No han venido a matarme. Tienen que mantenerme con vida."

"¿Quién debe mantenerte con vida?" dijo preocupada la mujer.

"Cuatro asesinos, bueno ahora tres, viven en nuestra calle. Uno acaba de morir por tocarle la mano a Sherlock." Informó John, rápidamente.

"Tengo algo que ellos quieren. Pero si alguno se aproxima..."

"Los otros lo matan antes de que pueda conseguirlo." concluyó John.

"Toda la atención está centrada en mi." dijo revisando las redes. "Hay una red de vigilancia sobre nosotros justo en este momento."

"¿Qué tienes que es tan importante?"

"Hermione" dijo Sherlock ignorando la pregunta de John "Ven." dijo, saliendo de la habitación y subiendo a 221C. John miró interrogante a la mujer y ella se encogió de hombros, siguiendo al más alto.

"¿Me dirás que está pasando?" dijo la castaña, cuando cerraron la puerta.

"No puedes bajar a mi piso, Lestrade vendrá a buscarme por sospechas de secuestro y, como dije antes, necesito que no te vinculen más a mi."

"Sherlock" insistió la castaña.

"Eventualmente, tendré que escapar." soltó este sin más sentándose en el sillón. Hermione lo imitó.

"Y no quieres que por asociación me busquen a mi también, ya te basta con John." Sherlock asiente "Pero no es sólo por eso." murmura, mirándolo fijo "Molly tiene razón, cuando él no te ve, pareces triste. Planeas escapar sin decirle nada. Siendo más específicos, planeas escapar haciéndole creer que no existes más. Eres, de cierta forma, un muerto terminal" sentenció y Sherlock no dijo nada, sólo la miraba "y me necesitas de respaldo." el detective asiente, esta vez de forma lenta "No puedes hacerle eso, no puedes ser tan desleal" le reclamó. "¿Es tu amigo, no? No una pieza en tu macabro juego con Moriarty."

"Detente, mujer" le espetó bruscamente "John no puede participar de esto, ¿no lo ves? Es demasiado bueno para dejarme hacer las cosas solo."

"Así como lo suficiente mayor para decidir por sí mismo" le espetó de vuelta, con fiereza, sin dejarse intimidar por su tosquedad y frialdad. "Sabes que te ayudaré, pero no pienses que acepto feliz esto, John no sufrirá un duelo que no le corresponde. Ahora vamos."

"¿Vamos?" dijo, frunciendo el ceño otra vez.

"Para ser tan inteligente, frunces el ceño muy seguido, cualquiera lo confundiría con confusión constante."

"Pero tú no eres cualquiera."

"No, por supuesto. Ahora, saca a John del salón por un momento, así puedo invocar con magia las cámaras que sé que llegarás a buscar luego de salir de aquí."

"Pero verán la magia."

"No si apagamos las luces, y descuida; de que llegué he puesto campos de protección que han intervenido constantemente con la electricidad y las señales, no me sería extraño que las imágenes que le han llegado a estos asesinos estén distorsionadas."

Sherlock asintió, ambos bajaron y el detective llevando al doctor a su habitación, dio el espacio pertinente a la bruja para conjurar un _accio_ silencioso luego de apagar la luz. Cuatro cámaras llegaron a sus manos. Prendió las luces y salió rápido del piso, dándole una última mirada a Sherlock.

Lo próximo que supo de él, fue que corría prófugo junto a John y que la policía le era incapaz de encontrarlo. Sonrió, le agradaba Sherlock, fuera de todo. Era especial, un cretino, sí, pero ella sabía soportar a personas con la sensibilidad del porte de una cuchara de té. Esperó pacientemente la señal del detective, sabía que él tenía un plan y requería de ella como respaldo o plus. No fue hasta dos horas más tarde dónde recibió un mensaje a su teléfono. Tecleó una respuesta y se paró a preparar lo que fuese a necesitar.

* * *

><p>Al otro día, a esa misma hora, todos los periódicos decían exactamente lo mismo, ninguno se perdió la noticia del fraude y muerte del detective más famoso en los últimos años. John Watson estaba sentado en su sillón, mirando fijo un punto indefinido. Aún no creía lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas. Aún veía como su amigo saltaba de la azotea y se golpeaba con el asfalto. Y él sin poder hacer nada más que gritar "Es mi amigo, déjenme pasar." Luego de ese momento, no supo bien como llegó a Baker Street, sólo recuerda una cabellera castaña arrastrarlo por las calles y adentrarlo en el departamento. Lejanamente escuchó el golpecillo de una taza al ser revuelta por la cuchara. Luego el olor de café llenó todo el espacio. Hermione se sentó frente a él, en la silla de Sherlock. Puso la taza a su lado y acarició su rodilla.<p>

"Debo irme." murmuró, sacándolo de su letargo.

"¿Dónde?"

"A Francia. Me ofrecieron un trabajo allá" mintió. "Iba a decírselos ayer, pero... pasó todo esto."

"Entiendo" murmuró, la verdad, se había encariñado con su presencia, pero siendo sincero, le incomoda verla sin ver a Sherlock cerca. Los había asimilado juntos, él era más calmado con ella, podía discutir sus teorías con alguien que sí lo entendía – intelectual y afectivamente – e incluso opinaba. Varias veces los pilló discutiendo sobre la química o la lógica de cierto asunto. Sí, efectivamente le dolía ver a la mujer frente a él sin su amigo alrededor.

"Mañana sale mi vuelo."

"¿Te llevarás a tu gato?" preguntó mecánicamente.

"No, se quedará con mi ahijado."

"Claro, claro." John la vio verlo con pena, y quizo borrarle de un puñetazo esa mirada. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de su deseo primitivo. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Se tapó la cara con las manos y soltó un hondo suspiro. Sintió un peso liviano en sus piernas. Lo miró, era una carta.

"Sherlock me la entregó ayer, cuando subimos a mi departamento. No... no pensé que fuera su nota." dijo con los ojos llorosos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la soltó lentamente. "No la he leído, es para ti." El doctor asintió, mirando fijamente el papel. "Adiós, John" Hermione salió de la habitación y John seguía mirando el papel. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió. Pasó rápido los ojos por los reglones y cuando hubo terminado, la arrugó en su mano y soltó una maldición, pero las lágrimas no demoraron en surcarle las mejillas junto a una sonrisa sincera y agradecida.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Bueno, aquí otro capítulo, agradezco la recepción (: Como siempre. Espero que tengan un muy buen fin de semana! descansen todo lo que puedan, vean muchas películas y lean muchos libros (Acado de ver August Osage County, donde sale Cumberbatch, y es excelente su actuación! La recomiendo si es que este hombre les encanta). Espero les guste mucho este capítulo, disfruté de escribirlo en realidad. Espero también, sus comentarios, criticas o lo que sea, como saben, se agradece (: ¡Sin más, a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII: Adiós, Londres<strong>

El juicio de la castaña se había aplazado por la nueva situación civil de la mujer. Sería un eufemismo si se dice que el Wizengamot aceptó de buena forma su repentino casamiento y fue riguroso en la investigación. A fin de cuentas, un mes después del evento, es decir, un mes después del caso que hizo famoso a Sherlock y dos meses antes de fingir su propia muerte, Hermione se encontraba sentada frente a más de cien magos que planeaban juzgar la validez de su unión. La mayoría abogaba por la conspiración detrás del matrimonio, pero Hermione supo argumentar y representarse a sí misma. A la larga, no había ninguna ley que prohibiera casarse por los motivos que ella lo hizo. Y lo que la magia unió, no podía separarlo nadie más que ella misma, _**su magia**_**.** La de nadie más. El Wizengamot no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su situación y declararla inocente.

Recordaba habérselo comentado a Sherlock, pero a él no le importó mucho. Sabía que sería absuelta de todas maneras. Además, se encontraba en el caso del criminal más buscado de la Interpol. Cuando el juicio terminó, como era de esperarse, el titular de la tarde trató de ella. ¡La mitad de El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja hablaban de ella!

**Hermione ex Granger, heroína de guerra, se casa con un Muggle.**

**Matrimonio Holmes-Granger burlaron al Ministerio de Magia.**

**Hermione Holmes, neé Granger, absuelta de utilizar patronus frente a Muggle.**

**Otra mosca en la telaraña de Granger: un detective muggle, ¡nueva víctima!**

Era obvio que la mayoría trataban lo mismo, y todos pertenecían a la misma mujer. Hermione se refugió en Baker Street toda esa semana, viajando directamente a su despacho en San Mungo. Varios vociferadores le llegaron a su piso, diciéndole lo perra que era por no sólo romperle el corazón a Harry, Viktor y George – ella aún quería saber como algunas personas sabían de ello –, otras la felicitaban por lo tolerante que era y por mostrar un ejemplo al cruzar los prejuicios de sangre y elegir, entre todos, a un muggle. Otras, seguramente de niñas de 12 años de edad, le dedicaban honores de ser su heroína predilecta por salvar a su amor del peligro del dementor. Hermione anduvo con humor de perros toda esa semana, afortunadamente, el caso de la Interpol era lo suficientemente complicado para mantener ocupados a John y Sherlock y que éstos no notaran todo el spam de lechuzas en su edificio.

A las dos semanas esta lluvia de cartas había cesado y ahora todos la saludaban como _Señora Holmes_. La hacía sentir realmente extraña... Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo. Molly Weasley puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró que su _hija_ no fue capaz de decirles nada y casarse en secreto. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Dónde queda la familia? Le gritó. Luego, soltando algunas lágrimas de emoción, la abrazó y le dijo que estaba muy feliz por ella.

"¡Hermione! No puedo creer que no dijeras nada!" le reprochó Ginny, cuando sus padres se fueron y quedaron ellas dos, más Harry y George en el patio.

"Lo siento, pero tuvo que ser así."

"Ni siquiera pudimos tener una despedida de solteras" dijo con un mohín.

"¿A qué te refieres con que tuvo?" dijo perspicaz George, ignorando a su hermana.

"Todo esto es una fachada. No quería que nadie se metiera en la mente de Sherlock, y él tampoco. Es brillante. No quería correr el riesgo de que los idiotas desmemorizantes hicieran mal su trabajo. No suelen tratar con mentes tan complejas como la de él."

"Brillante eh." guiñó la pelirroja.

"Sí, brillante" sentenció firme la castaña, ignorando el leve sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas. "Así que no es un matrimonio de verdad. No hay que darle mucha importancia. ¿Está bien?" dijo en tono que no dejaba lugar a réplica. Todos asintieron, pero el pelirrojo, aún incierto, no dejó de pensar en ello.

Desde ese día la matriarca no dejaba de molestarla por conocer a Sherlock. Hermione, como podía, rehusaba la invitación. Sherlock ya estaba en el gran juego con Moriarty y lo que menos necesitaba era una reunión familiar de pelirrojos revoltosos. Molly le envió cartas alegando la desaparición de la chica en la última semana, sin saber que todo se debía al secuestro de dos niños pequeños. Por eso, les tomó tan de sorpresa cuando la castaña llegó, con un bolso de viaje, a su puerta el domingo a su almuerzo familiar.

"Querida ¿Dónde vas?" dijo la Molly, mirando levemente detrás de su hombro, buscando a alguien más, obviamente, Sherlock.

"Debo irme, Molly. Venía a despedirme. Sherlock debe partir al extranjero por tiempo indefinido y debo acompañarlo." La mujer agrandó su sonrisa y con un tinte orgulloso le dijo:

"Así es, mi niña. Una va donde el corazón se marcha." Hermione, incómoda, asintió, murmurando un inaudible supongo. George, Harry y Ginny la miraron con la ceja alzada. Los tres sabían que había algo detrás de ello. No obstante, Hermione no les dijo nada. Les dijo vagamente _casos de Sherlock, necesita mi ayuda_, y preguntó por Teddy. El niño jugaba con sus primos en la colina, al cuidado de Arthur. Hermione corrió donde él se encontraba y se propuso pasar toda la tarde con él. A la noche, cuando ya se hizo tarde, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a ver las estrellas.

"Teddy... debo decirte algo, mi niño"

"¿Que es, Mimi?"

"Tú sabes que yo te amo mucho, ¿no?" el pequeño asintió "Necesito que lo recuerdes siempre, mi amor, porque tendré que irme por un tiempo."

"¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?" susurró con la voz en un hilo.

"Oh, no, no pienses eso. Debo irme porque me necesitan en otro hospital, lejos de aquí. Tendré que irme, pero volveré, lo antes que pueda. Mientras te quedarás con Harry, y Ginny. No estarás solo."

"¿Me prometes que volverás?" preguntó susurrando, mientras unas lagrimitas caían por sus mejillas. Hermione las quitó y tragó en seco para que el nudo en su garganta pasara y le permitiera hablar.

"Sí, Teddy, es nuestra promesa." y lo abrazó fuerte. Unas cuantas lágrimas que no se contuvieron en sus ojos cayeron libres por sus mejillas pecosas. Con uno de sus pequeños dedos, Teddy las intentó secar. Hermione le sonrió, y le llenó de besos la cara, sacándole una carcajada infantil llena de alegría. Luego lo llevó al interior de la Madriguera, se lo entregó a Harry, le dio un último beso y se despidió de todos, liberando otra porción de lágrimas. Salió de la casa y se desapareció directo donde se alojaba con el detective.

Cuando Hermione volvió de La Madriguera, Sherlock ya estaba listo para partir. Ambos partían un viaje que no sabían cuanto tiempo les tomaría. Mycroff les dio un boleto a cada uno con el primer destino a investigar. El menor de los Holmes vio el rostro de su esposa al llegar y supo de inmediato que había estado llorando. No le extrañó, ni le preguntó porqué ni si estaba bien. Eso sería estúpido, cualquiera sabría que se debía a dejar a su ahijado sin saber si volvería a verlo y que no, no estaba para nada bien. Sintió lástima, o así fue como él identificó el sentimiento, por ella. Su plan nunca fue llevarla al peligro, sólo necesitaba su ayuda en caso extremo para fingir su muerte, luego de ello, planeaba viajar solo. Pero Hermione se rehusó. Ya en el avión, la chica soltó una última lágrima y él no se contuvo.

"No tenías que acompañarme." Intentó consolarla. Fracasó, sonó como un reproche.

"No esperabas que te dejara ir solo, ¿no?" le dijo como si fuese obvio. Con la manga de su sweter secó su mejilla.

"¿Por qué haces esto? Ni siquiera nos conocemos de hace tanto tiempo."

"Quiero asegurarme de que estés bien. Me agradas."

"¿Y haces esto por todos los que te agradan?"

"No suele pasar seguido." bromeó. Él se permitió sonreír levemente de lado.

A decir verdad, le agradaba no estar solo. No es que le temiera a la soledad, había estado así la mayor parte de su vida, hasta que John, un año y medio antes, llegara y se convirtiera en su amigo. El resto del viaje fue en silencio. Cuatro horas más tardes estaban llegando al sureste de Francia – sí, realmente no le mintió a John –. Llegaron a un pequeño hostal y el recepcionista les dijo – en un inglés algo rudimentario - que no quedaban habitaciones separadas, Hermione algo sonrojada, abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sherlock se apresuró.

"No queremos separadas, es nuestra luna de miel." dijo con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

A veces Hermione se sorprendía de lo buen actor que podía ser en ciertas ocasiones su marido. Se preguntó si de verdad iban a compartir cama o era sólo una táctica del detective para aparentar normalidad como una pareja casada. El recepcionista asintió, sonriendo y los llevó por un pasillo. Abrió una puerta y les mostró un cuarto sumamente hermoso. Hermione soltó un suave _oh_, de impresión ante la calidez del lugar. Se giró al joven que acomodaba las maletas y le entregaba la llave al detective y dijo:

"_Merci, c'est vraiment gentil_." **Gracias, es realmente amable.** El joven moreno recayó en ella y le sonrió más amablemente.

"_De rien, Mademoiselle._" **Por nada, señorita.**

"_Vous pouvez me suggérer un lieu intéressant?_" **¿Sugiere algún lugar interesante para visitar?** preguntó la chica, ignorando la ceja alzada de su marido. "_Je ___n'ai pas mis ___les ___pieds ici depuis des années__." **Hace años que no vengo a este lugar.**

"_bien sûr!_" **¡****Pues claro!** "_Le musée est ouvert le matin_" **El museo está abierto por las mañanas.**

"_Il y a une visite guidée en anglais?_" **¿Hay alguna visita guiada en ingles?** "_Mon époux ne parle pas français_" **Mi esposo no habla francés.**

"_Oui, oui!_" dijo agitando su cabeza, sonriendo. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera murmurando que en la recepción tenía más información. Ella lo siguió sin dudar. No demoró ni unos minutos, volvió con unos papeles en la mano y una sonrisa radiante.

"¿Hablas francés?" dijo Sherlock, sacando su computadora.

"¿Luna de miel?" le respondió, alzando una ceja.

"Técnicamente nunca tuvimos una."

"¿Así que ésta realmente será nuestra luna de miel?" su tono desconcertó un poco al detective, era una mezcla de diversión más reproche, vio cómo se cruzó de brazos y le hacía un mohín.

"Supuse que te gustaría Francia como primer destino, pero no sabía que ya habías estado aquí."

"Sí, vine con mis padres hace unos años y antes de mudarme a Baker."

"Entonces tenía razón."

"¿En qué?"

"Viajaste antes de llegar al piso."

"Sí, vine a París. Oh, fanfarrón, deja de sonreír así." dijo tirándole una almohada, soltando una risilla.

"Es lo que hacemos, fanfarronear." le respondió, esquivando el tiro. "Hablas bien" la elogió.

"No es difícil si también aprendiste latín."

"¿Latín?"

"La mayoría de los hechizos están en latín, Sherlock, así como muchos textos antiguos."

"Claro, claro."

Hermione le pasó los folletos turísticos y Sherlock los analizó, viendo cuál le convenía para aparentar naturalidad y a la vez, investigar un poco. La castaña abrió la ventana y observó el cielo, sin tomarle mucha atención al detective. Él sabía que por esa noche ella no quería pensar en ningún criminal o ladrón y por eso le dio su espacio y no le habló en lo que restaba. Notó cuando ella tomaba una maleta, la abría y sacaba su pijama. Entraba al baño con él en mano y luego salió con el conjunto de short y camiseta de seda y el pelo tomado en una coleta alta. Le favorecía, pensó el hombre, hacía que su cuello se viera más largo y esbelto. De reojo la observó tomar un libro, acostarse y ponerse a leer. Cada ciertos minutos oía el sonido de las páginas voltearse suavemente. Concentrándose en su caso otra vez, siguió revisando los archivos, hasta que dio con un pintor y escultor que trabajaba en una serie de museos franceses como experto en arte renacentista, barroco, neoclásico y romántico, quien podría ser un presunto agente de una red traficante de arte. Se volteó para decirle a su esposa la visita al museo que harían al otro día cuando sus palabras murieron en su boca. Hermione yacía recostada en las almohadas durmiendo, con el libro en su pecho, haciendo que éste subiera y bajara paulatinamente. Su respiración era pausada, lenta y profunda. Tranquila. Sherlock la miró sin caer en cuenta del tiempo que realmente pasó haciéndolo. Nunca la había visto dormir. Ni las noches que pasó en su piso leyendo sus libros, ni las veces que irrumpía en él buscando alguna cosa sin su permiso. Nunca entró a su habitación cuando supo que ella estaba allá durmiendo; agarraba lo que necesitaba y se iba. Y ella nunca se dormía cuando estaba ayudándolo en algún caso en su departamento. Siempre estaba despierta, enérgica, entusiasta por resolver el misterio, igual que él. Nunca le dio curiosidad verla así. Hasta ahora.

Era realmente ameno apreciarlo. Sherlock se tranquilizó con ella, y deseó dormir también, algo sumamente extraño. Cuando ese deseo lo golpeó, salió de su ensueño. Se levantó, quitó el libro de sus manos, notando el olor viejo que emitía el libro, marcó la página en qué quedó y lo cerró. Soltó su pelo y la acomodó, tapándola. Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro y siguió durmiendo. Él, decidiendo que mucho no podría hacer ya respecto al caso más que esperar al otro día para salir a investigar, se colocó su pijama y se tendió al lado de la castaña. Ella se giró y buscó su abrazo, aún dormida. Él no se lo negó. No tomó mucho tiempo para que también Sherlock cayera dormido como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, ambos se encaminaron al museo, no averiguaron mucho los primeros días de visita. Les tomó aproximadamente un mes poder dar con el lugar de reunión del traficante y sus compradores, y más aún seguirle la pista a estos compradores para ver si trabajaban para una misma asociación como el Loto Negro o eran entidades separadas. En todo ese tiempo se quedaron en diferentes hostales al rededor de Francia, actuando como un matrimonio en su luna de miel muy larga y aventurera. Compartían la cama, como parte de su <em>actuación de matrimonio <em>normal, y Sherlock comenzaba a notar ciertas manías que adquiría su esposa al dormir; cada cierto periodo al mes estaba más inquieta. Al tercer mes de haber partido de Londres, faltándole poco para desmantelar una de las grandes redes – más grande incluso que la asociación china – traficantes de arte, los gritos de su esposa llenaron la habitación, congelando el corazón del detective. Tomando su arma corrió a la cama donde estaba su mujer, esperando encontrar alguna amenaza que hiciera gritar a Hermione de esa manera: ella no era de quienes mostrara esa clase de temor por nada. Cuando la vio agitarse en la cama, sin nadie más que ella en el cuarto, su intención de ataque se estancó y lo dejó tenso en el umbral. Escaneó su rostro y lo notó perlado en sudor, apretaba sus labios intentando apaciguar los gritos y gemidos que soltaba y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Luego vio su cuerpo, sus manos cerradas en puño a cada lado de su cuerpo, su espalda arqueada por alguna fuerza invisible. Por pocas veces en su vida no supo exactamente que hacer.

Hermione seguía gritando como si de verdad estuviera en todo ese dolor. Y Sherlock seguía sin saber que hacer. De pronto, la castaña ya no gritaba cosas incoherentes, el detective escuchó claramente un _¡es una imitación! ¡Es falsa! ¡No tomamos nada!_ Y más gritos de dolor. No le costó mucho entender que estaba reviviendo una de las cuantas torturas que tuvo que vivir en su mundo. Se acercó a ella, dejando el arma a un lado, en intención de despertarla de su pesadilla, o lo que fuera que causara eso, no sabía mucho de psicología, pero estaba casi seguro que eso no era una pesadilla, sino un terror nocturno. Pero, otra vez, él no era experto en psicología – internamente siempre dudaba de su sociopatía –. La tomó por los hombros, sintiendo sus músculos tensos bajo sus yemas, y agitándola suavemente, la llamó.

"Hermione... Hermione" le susurraba. Pero ella no reaccionaba. Lágrimas caían por sus ojos y Sherlock se preguntó como nadie del hostal venía a ver qué pasaba en esa habitación. Lo volvió a intentar cuando ella comenzó con un llanto más desgarrador, murmurando nombres desconocidos para él. Nada surgía efecto. La tomó por los brazos y la llevó al baño, abrió la ducha y el agua caliente y la sumergió en ella. No tenía idea si esa manera de despertarla era la más idónea o no, pero lo importante para él era que lo hiciera. Ella no dejaba de agitarse y para impedir que ella se cayera tuvo que meterse con ella también. Sin dejar de abrazarla, le acarició la espalda y le susurró cosas tranquilizadoras, mientras el agua caía en sus hombros. Nunca en su vida se imaginó que estaría en esa posición, pero Hermione lo valía. De a poco dejó de agitarse, y solo la sentía llorar. Oh, Dios, ¿por qué no dejaba de llorar? ¿Cómo hago para que se detenga? Las lágrimas se confundían con el agua, que pegaba su cabello a su rostro, pero no lo suficiente para Sherlock. Él era un gran observador, el mejor. Y ya se había aprendido su rostro de memoria. Una idea surgió en su mente y decidió probarla. Se acercó a su rostro y delicadamente la besó. No fue más que un contacto efímero y delicado. Ya no se sacudía. Intentó otra vez, ahora levemente más largo. Movió con suavidad sus labios sobre los de ella, acariciándolos. En su mente estaba fijo que el objetivo de esto era que ella se calmara, pues al parecer, Hermione se tranquilizaba con muestras de amor. No obstante, sin notarlo – o querer notarlo – dejó de pensar en el objetivo, en el caso y en todos los demás que le interesaban, para fijarse en sólo una cosa: la suavidad de su esposa. Se separó abruptamente cuando sintió que los de ella también se movieron acorde a los suyos. La observó, algo perplejo, y notó que seguía dormida, pero ya no lloraba. Apagó el agua, recordando no hacerlo nunca más pues ni la despertó ni la tranquilizó. Se miró a sí mismo y a ella. Ambos estaban empapados. Se sacó su traje, quedando en boxer, e hizo lo mismo con su esposa. Notó que el adjetivo suave no sólo abarcaban sus labios, sino toda ella. Su piel clara era igual de aterciopelada que sus labios y cabello. Tomó otro pijama y se lo puso. La dejó en la cama y se cambió de ropa él. Dudó si volver al caso o no. Con un titubeo, se sentó a su lado y la miró.

Así fue como ella lo encontró al día siguiente en la mañana al despertar.

"¿Sherlock?" murmuró sonmolienta. "¿Qué haces así?" se estiró, levantándose un poco de la cama. "Que extraño, juro que anoche me coloqué otro pijama" murmuró para sí. Sherlock juntó ambas cejas, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

"¿Dormiste bien?"

"Eh... supongo, gracias" dijo dudosa.

Sherlock decidió que no era necesario decirle nada acerca de sus _sucesos_ nocturnos. Levantándose de golpe, sobresaltando un poco a la castaña, dijo:

"Saldré, y dudo que volveré luego."

"¿Dónde vas?"

"Hoy cae la red"

"¡No puedes ir solo!"

"Sí puedo, no necesito ayuda. Sólo te aviso. No me esperes a comer." dijo yendose por la puerta. A decir verdad, él habría salido hace mucho rato a darle el golpe final que necesitaba para resolver el misterio, lo había resuelto todo la noche anterior justo antes del grito de la mujer, pero _algo_ se lo impidió. Necesitaba asegurarse que ella despertaría bien antes de dejar el cuarto del hostal.

"¡Nunca lo haces de todas maneras!" le gritó de la cama la bruja. Sherlock ahogó una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta. Llegó a la bodega de almacenamiento donde guardaban todas las obras de artes robadas. Hoy se haría una gran subasta en el mercado negro por ellas y por ello, el líder de la red estaría presente – estúpida decisión –, ya había alertado al oficial y estaría allí en unos momentos. Mientras, esperaba disfrazado entre los pocos compradores en el público. No pasó mucho rato antes de sentir una presión en su espalda. No le costó identificarla como una pistola calibre 22, una pésima elección como arma de ataque a menos que se esté así de cerca, e incluso, pensó Sherlock, idiota. Con un pequeño empujoncito el desconocido llevó al detective a una sala más pequeña. Predecible, pensó con hastío Holmes. Al llegar, de un rápido movimiento lo desarmó, así como varios puntos rojos lo apuntaron a él. Suspiró exasperado, dejando el arma en el suelo y levantando las manos en rendición. Fue allí que sintió un _crack_ en la orilla de la habitación. Hermione aún en pijama y con el pelo alborotado había aparecido, varita en mano. Claro, el vínculo. Había olvidado esa cualidad de poder aparecerse dónde él estuviera. Normalemente, cuando uno de ellos estaba en riesgo letal, el otro solía acompañarlo. Ésta era la primera vez en meses que estaban separados cuando un arma le apuntaba el pecho. Notó como nadie más que él parecía poder ver a la castaña. Ella colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios indicándole silencio. Con hechizos silenciosos, fue desmayandolos uno a uno, hasta no dejar ni uno parado. Al terminar, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, dando golpecitos en el suelo con su pie.

"¿No necesitabas mi ayuda?"

"Estaba todo bajo control" dijo petulante. Ella alzó las cejas, indignada. De pronto, sintieron unos disparos y ambos miraron, tapados por una columna, que la policía del lugar había llegado, disparando a todos. Tomaron al líder y lo esposaron. "Bueno, no hay más que hacer aquí. La policía ya tiene al inubicable jefe." Le tendió la mano y ella se la recibió. En unos segundos ya estaban en la habitación. Sherlock llamó inmediatamente a su hermano, exigiéndole el otro destino, mientras Hermione comenzaba a empacar. Habían pasado recién tres meses de la _muerte de Sherlock Holmes_ y faltaba un mes para Navidad. Sería una temporada laaaarga antes de volver a Inglaterra.


	10. Capítulo IX

**PERDÓOON :C siento no haber aparecido en estas dos semanas, ¡pero la universidad ha sido terrible! No estudien nada que tenga que ver con letras y pedagogía sino están conscientes de la cantidad de libros que deberán leer xD**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ha sido sumamente agradable leerlos y ver que la historia les está gustando (: así como las personas que lo han agregado a favoritos y las que han visitado hasta el último capítulo, todo se agradece :B**

**No es tan largo como quisiera, pero en recompensa, subiré el otro en pocos días, ya tengo escrito gran parte de lo que viene así que no habrá retrasos por ese ámbito (: Sin más, a leer! Que tengan una gloriosa semana (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX: "Contigo no me siento solo"<strong>

_Y no importa que el viento olvide mi nombre  
><em>_y pase dando gritos burlones  
><em>_como un campesino ebrio que vuelve de la feria,  
><em>_porque ella y yo estamos ocultos  
><em>_en la secreta casa de la noche.  
><em>(Fragmento de La Secreta Casa de la Noche, Jorge Teillier)

Luego de descubrir la red de contrabando artístico francesa, Sherlock resolvió casos no muy complicados a lo largo de España y Portugal, algún asesinato en serie, una que otra mafia, incluso se llegaron a topar con un grupillo de magos que impedían ataques terroristas a muggles y hubo uno, en España, donde murieron ciento veinte personas y no hallaban al culpable. Un par de días y Sherlock, junto a la ayuda de Hermione, ya había encontrado al responsable.

Ahora estaban en vísperas navideñas y se encontraban en Nepal. Sherlock no había dejado de moverse desde que llegó al templo. Le tomó un par de horas, nada más apenas llegar, descubrir la identidad de la contrabandista rubia. Ahora se hacía cargo del interrogatorio para ver con quien trabajaba, pues lógicamente ella era una marioneta más dentro de la red criminal. Ambos estaban frustrados. Él, por no poder hacer que ella confesara, y ella por el temor de pasar su primera Navidad sin amigos y con esposo en un templo de budistas en post de una contrabandista reacia a soltar información. Con ese pensamiento en mente, una idea se le ocurrió. Rebuscó entre sus cosas y cuando encontró el vial que buscaba, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Mandó a llamar a Sherlock con un monje y lo esperó tranquilamente en su habitación. Hermione no disfrutaba de la parte de "acción", prefería ayudarlo tras bambalinas y dejarle la diversión a su marido y John (cuando él estaba obviamente).

"¿Qué quieres, Hermione?" le preguntó cortante, molesto por la interrupción. Hermione no se inmutó por su brusquedad y mostró el líquido transparente.

"Tengo tu solución"

"¿Cuál es?"

"Veritaserum"

"¿Y eso es...?"

"El suero de la verdad. Con dos gotas bastará para que confieses tus más oscuros secretos. Pónselo en un vaso con agua e interrógala luego. Obtendrás toda la información que necesitas."

"Una poción que te impide mentir" murmuró, tomándolo. Sí, definitivamente eso apresuraría las cosas. "Realmente no disfrutas estar aquí."

"No, no lo hago, me inquieta pensar en que pasaré Navidad aquí."

"Ya nos habremos ido para la noche, sobre todo con esto." dijo agitando la poción, sonriendo como niño con juguete nuevo. "Deberías decirme que más cosas puedes hacer con tu magia."

"Eres un peligro para el mundo, Holmes" se burló ella. "Anda, ve, sácame de aquí luego."

El detective salió e hizo lo que su esposa le dijo; tomó un vaso y vertió dos gotas en él, el vial lo guardó en su pantalón y entró a la habitación dónde estaba la joven. Habló hasta que ella tomó un sorbo y lanzó sus preguntas. Tal cual como dijo Hermione, la mujer comenzó a hablar sin poder evitarlo, y Sherlock supo que todo lo que dijo era verdad por los gestos de confusión impresos en la faz femenina al no poder controlar lo que decía. Sonrió del gusto, la magia era realmente divertida. Al rato, cuando obtuvo toda la información que necesitaba, salió del cuarto y marcó un número. Al segundo tono le contestaron.

"Querido hermano ¿Qué tal esas vacaciones?"

"Su esposo es la cabeza de la red, opera desde la cárcel, ella es su marioneta en las calles. Asegúrate de darle pena de muerte y encerrar a su esposa y la red caerá por sí sola."

* * *

><p>Y Sherlock tuvo razón, esa misma noche 23 de diciembre partían hacia su próximo destino. Llegaron pasada las cuatro de la mañana. Se instalaron en un alquiler mediocre, en un barrio medio. Hermione colocó las guardias y Sherlock comenzó a trabajar de inmediato en su nuevo caso: Un político desaparecido. Abrió la carpeta de información y vio las múltiples fotos y folios que habían respecto a su influencia en el gobierno. Posibles raptores: grandes empresarios (el hombre tenía planes de agrandar la ayuda a micro empresas aumentando considerablemente el impuesto a las macros y así mejorar la equidad en la economía); alguna mafia interesado en el dinero de la familia (esto menos probable considerando los días que llevaba desaparecido y la nula petición de algún botín). En su acostumbrada forma de trabajar, construyó una red con toda la información pegada en la pared; Hermione, un poco cansada de la dinámica de vida, decidió ir a tomar un poco de aire y conocer los alrededores. Tomó su bufanda y su abrigo (aunque no estaban en Londres, corría igual una corriente fría en las calles italianas) y caminó, cruzó plazas y llegó al muelle. Observó el amanecer naciente desde el océano, una ventisca le movió el pelo y las puntas de la bufanda tejida a palillo por su madre. Un escalofríos la recorrió completa. Se sintió, por unos segundos, vacía. Incluso se preguntó si hacía alguna diferencia volver o no. Seguramente Sherlock aún no notaba que había salido.<p>

Fue una verdad a media; el detective notó su ausencia una hora más tarde de su salida.

No podía mentirse él mismo, podía distraerse a sí mismo, pero no mentirse. Le inquietaba que Hermione saliera tantas horas y aún no volviera. Un zumbido, una idea molesta le vibraba en la mente, junto a todo su razonamiento que equivalía al caso.

Sólo pudo acallarlo cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse y unos suaves y conocidos pasos adentrarse en la construcción.

* * *

><p>"Sherlock, está lista la cena"<p>

"En un caso" gritó de la otra habitación.

"No me importa, es Navidad y dejarás de lado el trabajo por un minuto." le contestó. "No me hagas ir por ti, no soy tu madre"

"Gracias a Dios" murmuró, entrando a la habitación. Había una pequeña mesa decorada sutilmente, un pequeño árbol con luces de colores y bolas doradas en la esquina alumbraba el ambiente junto a la vela puesta al medio de los platos. Sherlock se sentó y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo. La castaña vestía ropa relajada, al igual que él – que estaba en pijama y bata –, usaba uno de sus conjuntos de seda y, tomando prestada una bata de su marido, cubría sus hombros con la prenda excesivamente larga para su talle.

Ambos comieron en silencio, escuchando el violín de Sherlock, encantado por Hermione, tocando una melodía suave acorde a la cena. El hombre, de vez en vez, le daba unas miradas coléricas al instrumento.

"¿Enojado que se toque mejor solo?" se burló su esposa, notando las miradas de él. Sherlock frunció su ceño al ver el destello juguetón en las pupilas de Hermione.

"No seas tonta" gruñó tosco. Hermione no pudo más que romper en risas en su propia cara. Sherlock la miró extrañado, manteniendo sus cejas juntas. Pocas veces la oía reír así, tan relajada. Era como la risa que Teddy lograba sacarle. Claro que con él se reía, él ya sabía cuando Hermione reía auténtica y cuando no, pero nunca fue tan intenso, ni siquiera cuando humillaba a Anderson. Sintió un calor leve que revoloteó dentro. Lo atribuyó al vino y sus efectos químicos. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"No puedes estar celoso de un hechizo" murmuró entre risas.

"No estoy celoso de un hechizo." dijo casi ofendido.

"Oh, mentiroso, falta que te lo estampes en la frente." siguió burlándose "Es normal, Sherlock, cuando te enfrentas a la magia y vez que hace lo mismo que uno, pero más rápido y perfecto. Pero ¿sabes? Por muy genial que sea, nunca es lo mismo. Se pierde la belleza." Se paró y fue a buscar el instrumento, se acercó a su marido y se lo tendió. "Toca para mi" susurró.

El detective vio la ligereza en su mirada, que reflectaba la luz de la vela dándole un tinte especial. Y no supo si fue por orgullo o por simple deseo de complacerla, tomó el trozo de madera y crin y deslizó el arco por las cuerdas. Hermione se recostó en la cama, cerrando sus ojos. Él tocó a Bach, a Vivaldi y Mozart, tocó composiciones propias que nunca había tocado frente a nadie, ni siquiera John. Pero la noche lo ameritaba. El caso quedó en la otra habitación, anclado en la pared, y Sherlock no lo recordó hasta que pasaron horas y Hermione comenzó a quedarse dormida. Sherlock supo exactamente en qué momento pasó eso. Tocó un poco más y se detuvo. La tomó en brazos y la acostó en la cama. Apagó la vela y volvió al caso. Así fue como Hermione lo encontró al otro día. Se acercó a él y en un dejo de valentía, besó su mejilla, sobresaltándolo.

"Gracias" murmuró, y fue lo único que dijo. No volvió a interrumpirlo más que para opiniones precisas cuando éste hablaba en voz alta sobre el caso.

* * *

><p>Ya llevaban un año en la carrera, y las cosas iban... bien. Sherlock había avanzado bastante considerando el tamaño colosal de la red de Moriarty. Hermione asociaba la sensación que sentía su marido a esa cuando eres niño y alguien hace con dominós una figura exuberante, digna de admiración, o un castillo gigante, difícil de armar, exigente de dedicación y sutileza, y uno empoderado lo desarma. Ve la gloriosa figura caer de forma estratégica, admiras la construcción y su agudeza de destruirla de un tiro.<p>

Habían pasado por casi toda Asia: Rusia y China sobre todo. Éste último fue sumamente difícil por la dictadura tan potente que ejercía. Y no era solo la muggle, resultaba que abarcaba tanto la mágica como la no mágica. Era un solo gobierno, y todos en él sabían la existencia del otro mundo. Hermione lo halló una profunda falta de respeto al Estatuto de Secretos de los Magos. ¿Y si, como gobierno corrupto, hubiera pedido ayuda al criminal consultor y éste así, se entera de la magia? No quería tener que tratar con un Voldemort miniatura sin propósito más que entretenerse. No era una parvularia ni mucho menos para encargarse de los juegos del jardín. Afortunadamente, los asuntos que le concernían en China no tenía que ver con el Estado, sino con la destrucción definitiva del Loto Negro, que luego de la muerte de Shan siguió activa. Al parecer, Moriarty tenía planeado asesinarla y un sustituto ya estaba en su lista.

Incluso viajaron a América una vez, pero Sherlock no gustó de su cultura, muy _cálidos_ para su gusto. Hermione sonrió de lado al recordar su expresión por ver lo sueltos que eran los latinos respecto al trato con el otro – en contraste con los europeos, claro –. En esa ocasión Sherlock tuvo que emborracharse de verdad para lograr sonsacarle una información a la mafia mexicana, una de las más peligrosas de Latino América, su intento de español mezclado con lo fuerte del tequila obligaron a Hermione a entrar a escena y llevárselo a la habitación dónde se alojaban antes de que lo mataran. El espectáculo de un Sherlock ebrio fue supremo ¿Por qué nunca se tiene una cámara cuando se necesita? Siempre creyó que él sería de aquellos borrachos violentos. Pero fue todo lo contrario. Lo vio pasar por todas las etapas. Lo vio sensible, lo vio risueño, lo vio agresivo (fue precisamente en ese punto donde tuvo que ingresar en la escena), lo vio olvidadizo y sincero, sobre todo sincero. Uno al conocer al gran Sherlock Holmes piensa que ya es lo suficiente honesto, pero no. Error. Sherlock se guarda muchas cosas para sí, por ello es tan difícil de comprender y aceptar en muchas ocasiones.

"¿Hermione?"

"¿Sí, Sherlock?" le dijo cuando lo acostaba, luego de darle una ducha de agua fría.

"¿Por qué sigues acá?" la voz rasposa y ronca, producto del alcohol y el vómito previo.

"Porque tú estás acá." lo arropó como un niño pequeño. Al terminar, se levantó de la orilla con intención de dejarlo dormir solo.

"Sí, pero... ¿No estás cansada?" le dijo tomándole la mano, en un intento de retenerla. Ella volvió a sentarse a su lado.

"Sí, estoy cansada, no te mentiré."

"Entonces ¿Por qué sigues acá? ¿Por qué no te vas?"

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" le preguntó mirándolo a la cara.

"No, no te vayas" dijo luego de unos minutos. Se acomodó, colocando su cabeza en sus piernas. "Contigo no me siento solo" murmuró, cayendo en un sueño profundo. Hermione se sonrojó, tanto por la posición como por las palabras. Puso su mano en el cabello rebelde del detective y lo acarició, cada vez con más confianza.

"No lo haré" le contestó aún a sabiendas de que éste no la escucharía. Esa noche no durmió, vigilando su sueño y procurando que no vomitase otra vez. Fue la primera vez que él durmió antes que ella, y por ende, pudo notar como éste, a medida que dormía más y más profundo, se aferraba a su cintura. ¿Eso lo hacía todas las noches? ¿Cómo era que ella no se daba cuenta?

* * *

><p>Luego de esa noche, Hermione miró inconscientemente a Sherlock con otros ojos, con otro foco y otra luz. Él, al día siguiente, amaneció con una resaca terrible. Fue obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a tomar y menos algo tan fuerte. Además, iba sin comida en el estómago – él y su maldita costumbre de no comer en un caso, pensó Hermione –. No hizo mención a nada de lo que dijo mientras lo recostaba. No era como si ella se lo esperaba tampoco. Le dio una poción reponedora y ambos siguieron con la misión. Volvieron a Asia cuando acabaron en México y llegaron a Nueva Delhi, un asesino y un Inspector inepto. O algo así dijo Sherlock.<p>

Sin embargo, sus últimas palabras hicieron mella en su memoria. Y luego de meses lo seguirían haciendo. ¿Y John? Se preguntaba constantemente. ¿Qué pasaba con John? ¿Con él tampoco se sentía solo o era con ella nada más? ¿Se lo dijo porque era la única persona con la que convivía hace más de un año? ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto saber la razón de sus palabras? Sacudiendo su cabeza, decidió olvidar el tema. De todas formas, dudaba que llegaría a algún lugar pensándolas. No era útil. Lo importante era disolver pronto todas las redes y volver a casa con su sobrino. Así las ignoró, ignoró la sensación que le producía recordarlas. Era mejor no comprender nada porque haría menos daño.


	11. Capítulo X

**Bueno, mentí, lo sé, no subí el capítulo en el tiempo acordado :C lo siento mucho! Me gustaría decirles que ojalá no me hubiesen echado de menos (la historia en realidad), pero eso sería muy triste, pues me gusta saber que disfrutan la historia xd así que no digo nada mejor, espero que estén bien, gracias por la retroalimentación, las visitas y todo eso (: ¡Tengan buen día! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X: El caso del político francés y su esposa<strong>

_Parece que todo está igual pero algo ha cambiado,  
>algo se queda en el aire y nos ha interpretado.<br>Tal vez las pequeñas palabras de un libro cerrado  
>o es sólo el aliento del mar como un pétalo blanco.<em>

(Reino del tiempo, Manuel García)

En todo este año y meses que ya habían pasado buscando destrozar la red criminal del psicópata, Hermione, como solía hacer, había permanecido en un estado de... invisibilidad, por así decirlo. No se involucraba en la acción a menos que sea altamente necesario y si lo hacía, siempre era como otra persona, en base a multijugos o hechizos glamour. A decir verdad, era un completo exilio voluntario del mundo de la magia. Seguía utilizándola día a día, en los casos y lo cotidiano, pero siempre como un plus, como un adicional. Por ello Sherlock nunca se había enfrentado a la magia más allá de lo que su esposa le mostraba. Nunca había estado en un barrio mágico, o en un bar, o en un banco. Ni siquiera esa vez en España. El grupo pro muggles fue tan recatado; no confiaban en una mente muggle, por muy brillante que fuese, que no pudiese utilizar oclumancia. Hay muchos terroristas que darían mucho por saber nuestras identidades, dijeron. Por ello, Hermione se encargó de la parte mágica – cuando había que ir a algún lugar, aunque en rigor solo tuvo que ir al callejón mágico una vez, buscando ingredientes de pociones, algo que ni siquiera concernía al caso – y Sherlock de analizar las ruinas de lo que fue un bus, completamente estrellado.

Hermione nunca se lo había planteado así hasta que se vio rodeaba de los resquicios mortífagos en Nantes y temió porque técnicamente, nunca tuvo _la charla_ con Sherlock. Cuando hablaban de magia, siempre era a partir de sus dudas. Ella nunca iniciaba el tema. Pasaba algo que no comprendía, él preguntaba y ella respondía sobre el tema hasta sosegar su curiosidad. Pero nunca le llegó a decir exactamente los límites que podía tener la magia. Sí, sabía que no podía resucitar muertos. Sabía que había magia oscura y que había hechizos que eran irreparables. Sabía que habían tres maldiciones imperdonables. Sabía más o menos – esto dependía de cuanto interés despertara en él – la política que regía su mundo. Lo que no sabía, o más bien conocía, era lo práctico. Nunca había visto a nadie realizar un _Avada Kedavra_, ni alguien siendo torturado por C_ruciatus_, o los niveles que hay de un _Inferno_. Tampoco había visto a nadie practicar la legeremancia en nadie, y ni hablar de las criaturas. Una cosa era leerlas, incluso que se riera de la clasificación "X" que le daba el Ministerio, en _Animales Fantásticos, _y otra muy distinta era enfrentarte a un hombre lobo, una acromántula o un basilisco.

Intentó recordar cómo habían llegado allí. O porqué, más bien. ¡Claro! Los casos. Habían vuelto a Francia. Un asesinato importante. Femicidio. Un tal Herr Trepoff. Por lo que lograron averiguar, el hombre pertenecía al gobierno. Sherlock fue a investigar a la escena del crimen, la cual era su casa. Una edificación lo suficientemente grande para unas diez personas, aunque allí vivieran dos, bueno ahora solo uno dado que la mujer murió.

Cuando llevaban un rato intruseando aparecieron estos hombres en túnicas. Él supo de inmediato que eran magos y no solo por su varita y por aparecerse de la nada, sino también por su postura. Se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, y levemente en desventaja. Le fue inevitable apretar su mano en el arma usual que cargaba.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Ni siquiera aquí nos libramos de ti, sangre sucia Granger." dijo uno de los tres, el más alto. Tenía voz ronca y era levemente familiar. Definitivamente lo conocía. Era obvio para ella que eran mortífagos, por lo menos dos de ellos, el tercero, quien más le erizaba la piel, tenía la cara descubierta a diferencia de sus compañeros. No tenía varita y a pesar de eso, era quien más miedo le infundía.

"Oh, Avery, recuerda que ahora es la señora Holmes" se burló el segundo. Su voz, grave y ronca le revelaron instantáneamente quien era, aunque el metal cubriera su rostro. Hermione desvío su mirada del último hombre y la clavó el mortífago. "lamento no haberte enviado ni siquiera una felicitación. Te recomiendo no involucrarte en las cosas que no te incumben."

"¿En serio, Dolohov? ¿Ahora te preocupas de mi seguridad? ¿No te parece un poco hipócrita?" se mofó. "¿Fueron ustedes quien mataron a la señora Trepoff?" lo desafió.

"Oh no, fue él mismo." dijo con ligereza el moreno, ya sin máscara, apenas decir aquello, con una expresión de falsa sorpresa, dijo, mirando a Sherlock detrás de la bruja "Ups, ¿te arruiné la diversión? Que descortés de mi parte, mis más sinceras disculpas, Señor Holmes."

"¡Ya basta, Dolohov!" gruñó Avery "Hagámoslo rápido." Dijo lanzando un hechizo que Hermione rápidamente bloqueó. Notó enseguida que no sería capaz de proteger a Sherlock de los tipos de hechizos que allí se conjurarían y a la vez, a ella misma. Y fue ahí cuando lamentó no haberle dado _la charla_ sobre esas situaciones. Aunque Sherlock, como todos sabían, no era idiota. Sabía perfectamente que esas maldiciones no harían que alguien se desmayara por un par de minutos y ya. Le preocupaba – aunque, una vez más, no lo demostraba en sus facciones – el sujeto que no dejaba de mirar a su esposa. Apestaba a sangre, sudor y mugre. Era bastante asqueroso.

"¿Herr Trepoff es un mago?" le preguntó la chica, luego de enviarle un hechizo de protección a su marido. No era potente, considerando que también tendría que atacar y defenderse a sí misma. Sabía que debía salir de allí lo antes posible. Por Sherlock, debía sacarlo vivo.

"No lo diría así." se burló Dolohov.

"Es un squib" dijo la muchacha, entendiendo todo. "¿Así que también se relacionan con Moriarty?" dijo incrédula.

"No seas ridícula, sangresucia, no nos relacionamos con muggles." dijo con asco Dolohov. "_Crucio" _le gritó, a la vez que Avery le enviaba un _impedimenta_. La mujer corrió fuera de la habitación con Sherlock sus espaldas.

"¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?" le gritó. Sherlock asintió. Ambos siguieron su carrera a las escaleras cuando el tercer hombre aterrizó justo frente a ellos, tapando el paso de los próximos peldaños.

"¿En serio, sangresucia?" gritó Dolohov desde el comienzo de las escaleras. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

y con un movimiento de muñeca rápido y preciso, disparó un hechizo a la pareja.

"_Sectumsempra" _Les gritó, Hermione se adelantó y en un intento de tirar por el borde al detective, recibió el impacto en sus piernas y en la espalda.

Éste vio como en segundos se llenaba de sangre, como si estuviera siendo rebanada. Se preocupó, y fue consciente de que esta vez su rostro lo demostró. Lo próximo que sintió fue que su cuerpo rígido caía al suelo del piso de abajo y él ya no podía controlarlo. Lo desesperó, como nada nunca lo había hecho. Hermione seguía sangrando, lejos de él, intentando que ninguno de los hechizos le llegaran al área donde se encontraba, pero era evidente que estaba perdiendo. No se veía preocupada por su estado actual, por lo cual el hechizo que lo hizo ponerse rígido no era peligroso, se veía preocupada por lo que podía pasar. Sherlock vio como su mujer luchaba con dos hombres a la vez y como el tercero solo miraba, al acecho. Vio como le quebró las muñecas a uno y derrumbaba un librero bastante cargado sobre él, y seguía en el duelo con el otro que quedaba. Vio el fuego de rabia que había en la mirada del moreno y supo que – obviamente – utilizaría hechizos aún más oscuros. No se equivocó. Con una orden simple el tercer sujeto entró en la escena y logró sujetar a la castaña. Ella fue consciente de su estremecimiento cuando él olió su cuello y apretó sus brazos, causándole escozor y disgusto.

"Suave" murmuraba una y otra vez, sin soltar su abrazo constrictor a pesar del forcejeo que la bruja le estaba dando.

"Suéltame" le susurró. Pero él no lo hizo. Soltó un grito cuando éste le mordió levemente el hombro descubierto y luego se lo lamió.

"Conmigo no funciona ¿Sabes?"

"¡Suéltame, maldita sea!" le dijo ya enojada. Esto no hizo más que sacarle una carcajada al otro.

"¡Fenrir!" le gruñó Dolohov. Pero el hombre lobo no le hizo caso y al contrario, volvió a olerle el cuello, acción que desesperaba de sobremanera a la castaña. Si Sherlock hubiese sido capaz de manejar sus músculos faciales, hubiera fruncido el ceño. Dolohov los apuntó y ambos volaron varios metros más allá, al final de la escalera. La bruja, golpeándose fuertemente en el piso, y gracias a la pérdida de sangre que ya tenía por sus heridas, cayó en la inconsciencia. Y el hombre lobo sólo soltó un gruñido. Lo miró iracundo, pero no dijo nada.

"Hay que terminar esto" murmuró, apuntando a la chica. El hombre lobo volvió a soltar un gruñido.

"Es mía" rugió.

"¿Quieres hacerlo tú?" dijo alzando una ceja.

"Es mi presa."

"Está bien. Me importa el resultado a fin de cuentas. No te demores tanto nada más." se acercó a Avery, que no volvía en sí, y se desapareció, dejando al licántropo solo con Hermione. En ese preciso momento parecía una verdadera bestia. Sus fosas nasales se ampliaron en la expectación y sus pupilas brillaban de deseo.

Greyback se acercó a la mujer y la levantó, apoyándola en la pared. Vio que un hilillo de sangre corría por su sien producto del golpe y con su lengua lo lamió, soltando un gruñido bajo por el sabor metálico que poseía. Cuando limpió esa parte, siguió bajando hasta volver a su cuello, olfateando y lamiendo. Era algo bastante grotesco de observar. Fenrir, a diferencia de la vez anterior, preparó su mandíbula para morder con mayor fuerza, y acercó su boca al hombro de ella. Cuando estaba apunto de clavar sus colmillos un dolor tremendo en su pierna y un ruido fuerte lo hizo caer y alejarse de la mujer, cuyo cuerpo sin consciencia resbaló por la pared hasta caer al piso otra vez. El hombre lobo miró hacia los lados y vio que el detective ya era capaz de moverse y lo apuntaba con un artefacto que, sino se equivocaba, era un arma muggle.

"¿Qué eres exactamente? ¿Por qué dijiste que _mi esposa_ era tu presa?" murmuró ronco, como si el estar petrificado le dio la sensación a su cuerpo de no utilizar las cuerdas vocales por mucho tiempo. Eso o la rabia que hacia temblar su voz.

"¿Tu esposa?" se burló el hombre lobo, y no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada. Luego negó, lentamente. "Ella no es tu esposa. Solo tienen anillos. No es tu esposa, muggle. Y dudo que le quede tiempo para comenzar a serlo." se volvió a burlar, desviando levemente la atención de Sherlock a Hermione. Greyback aprovechó para levantarse rápidamente, ignorando su pierna, y acercarse al detective. Holmes, que vio por reojo al hombre lobo, apretó el gatillo y le perforó la cabeza. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y llamó.

"¿Qué sucede, Sherlock?" dijo la voz de Mycroff cuando éste contestó.

"Hermione está en peligro. Magia. 6 Rue Bonnamen." Inmediatamente el mayor de los Holmes cortó la llamada para hacer otra más. Sherlock guardó su celular nuevamente en su bolsillo y corrió al lado de su esposa. Tomó su pulso y vio que era bajo. Corrió su pelo para observar la herida en su cabeza – y también porque vio como ese hombre lamía su sangre y aún así, ahora había más otra vez –. Luego levantó su pantalón y apreció tres cortes profundos en toda su pantorrilla. Tenía la pierna completamente roja y sus jeans estaba pegajoso, había absorbido parte de la sangre también. La blusa también tenia la misma textura y los cortes eran de la misma naturaleza. Una opresión en su pecho se formó al ver que nadie venía y que Hermione se estaba volviendo cada vez más pálida. Impotencia, lo reconoció. Se sacó su abrigo y la envolvió, intentando conservar su calor corporal. Con la misma idea, la rodeó en un abrazo acercándosela a sí. Sabía que, por mucho que supiera para qué eran las pociones que Hermione solía tener en el bolso, ninguna le ayudaría pues el hechizo que usaron en ella era desconocido para él. Se impacientó. Y la opresión no ayudaba para nada a disminuirlo. Sacudió su cabeza, ese comportamiento no serviría ahora, se dijo. Racional. Solo ser racional.

En menos de cinco minutos, un joven de traje celeste apareció en el primer piso y subió por las escaleras. Los llevó a ambos al hospital de Nantes. Esa era la primera vez que él estaba en un lugar mágico y, si se impresionó, lo disimuló muy bien. Llevaron a la castaña a una habitación y le dieron una poción que a Sherlock se le hacía familiar, Hermione la usó una vez en él. El mismo joven aplicó un ungüento en su cabeza y una joven, una enfermera o algo así, revisaba su pierna. Sherlock la vio hacer un hechizo, y ver la herida cerrarse, pero al asombro de los sanadores, la herida se volvía a abrir y volvía a sangrar, como si recién estuviera hecha. El joven, alarmado, intentó sanarla él, obteniendo los mismos resultados. Se le volvió a dar la poción, Sherlock dedujo que era reponedora de sangre, y aplicaron el mismo ungüento que en su cabeza, luego el hombre se volteó hacia él y, en francés, preguntó si sabía qué hechizo le golpeó. Sherlock, que hablaba un poco de ese idioma, le dijo que se llamaba sectumsempra. Fue evidente para el detective que ninguno de los dos había escuchado del hechizo, y se abstuvo de voltear los ojos sino fuera por la cantidad de carmín que coloreaba la cama. Vio que uno apuntaban a su mujer y murmuraban otro hechizo. Su esposa abrió sus ojos y los movió rápidamente, soltando un sonido de dolor. Sherlock no supo si respirar tranquilo o no.

"¿Que hechizo te golpeó?" preguntó el muchacho, en inglés.

"No lo... no lo conoces" murmuró, débil. "Vulnera Sanantur... prueba... eso."

El sanador hizo lo que la castaña dijo, sin éxito en un comienzo. La bruja le dio breves indicaciones y así logró sanar, cerrándose las heridas sin que éstas se volvieran a abrir. El joven, al terminar, le colocó un poco de crema, diciéndoles que tenía díctamo y que ayudaría a no dejar cicatrices. Hermione asintió, agradecida, sin ánimos de decirle que ella también era sanadora y que entendía todo eso mejor que él incluso.

Los dejó solos a ambos cuando comprobó que Hermione se encontraba bien. No le dieron de alta enseguida, diciendo que preferían tenerla en observación por un tiempo. Sherlock no se separó ni un momento de su lado, aunque no dijo ni una palabra hasta que no había nadie más en la habitación que ellos. Cuando el sanador cerró la puerta, hubo unos minutos de silencio aún, parecía vibrar, notó la castaña. Debe ser lo incómodo... o el cansancio, se dijo, cerrando los ojos. Sintió a su esposo acercarse a la cama, en todo su tratamiento había guardado distancia, dando espacio a los sanadores para hacer su trabajo. Lo sintió sentarse en la silla a un lado. Aún con los ojos cerrados, estaba segura de cuál sería la expresión en su rostro. Calculadora, intrigada y analítica.

Por ello le sorprendió un poco encontrar un atisbo de preocupación sincera en sus pupilas, cuando lo miró a la cara. Si Sherlock lo notó o importó, no dijo nada.

"¿Qué era él?" le preguntó finalmente. Hermione entrejuntó las cejas.

"Mortífagos" murmuró.

"¿Los tres?" él alzó las cejas, casi en desafío a confirmárselo. Tuvo deseos de reír, era increíble como Sherlock podía ser tan agudo.

"Solo dos"

"¿Qué era el tipo que te sujetó?"

"Un hombre lobo" dijo luego de unos minutos, intranquila por el punto al cual el detective quería llegar. Sherlock no volvió a decir nada más y ella, cerrando sus ojos otra vez, se entregó al sueño.

* * *

><p>Sherlock resolvió el caso de todas maneras. Había recolectado todo lo que necesitaba en ese rato antes que llegaran los magos oscuros. Fue fácil comprobar que el hombre había asesinado a su mujer por las marcas en sus muñecas y cuello. Como había discutido esa noche con Hermione, ambos coincidían en que su relación con los magos tenía que ver con tapar su evidencia, ahora que Moriarty no estaba. Probablemente eso fue a lo que iban cuando se los toparon.<p>

Hermione al otro día, ya estaba fuera de peligro, pero Sherlock prefirió que permaneciera en el hospital por otros cuantos días, para asegurarse de que nada malo pasara. Ella quiso protestar, pero luego recordó que se trataba de Sherlock, y que no le caería mal un poco de descanso. Así, mientras él salía a trabajar en el caso, ella se quedaba en su habitación de hospital, pendiente de su mano – uno nunca sabe, se repetía – mientras leía. El segundo día, cuando Sherlock no estaba, pasó algo que no se esperó. Su _cuñado_ la visitó, llevándole un simple ramillete de flores.

"¿qué haces aquí?" le preguntó incrédula.

"Vine a ver cómo estaba mi cuñada. ¿No es obvio?" dijo mientras colocaba las flores en un florero, al lado de su cama.

"Me impresiona que hayas dejado tu trabajo por venir a verme" le dijo sincera, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿cómo te sientes?"

"¿Para qué preguntas si ya sabes?" dijo rodando los ojos.

"Protocolo social"

"Vivo con tu hermano, creo que ya olvidé de qué trataba eso" bromeó ella.

"No deberías, quedan solo dos misiones."

"¿En serio?" le dijo con los ojos abiertos. El hombre asintió, haciendo que Hermione pegara un gritillo de alegría y rodeara a su cuñado por los hombros, ignorando la rigidez de Mycroff.

* * *

><p>Hermione fue dada de alta cuando Sherlock consideró que ya estaba lo suficientemente bien como para salir del hospital. Hermione lo encontró una exageración, pero su esposo fue bastante terco en ese aspecto. Luego, al dejar Francia, el detective se mostró mucho más posesivo de ella, aunque él diría protector. Encerró todo la información que tuvo acerca del ataque en una habitación dedicada casi en su exclusividad para su esposa. Guardaba allí todo lo que sabía de ella y su mundo, lo cual iba cada vez en aumento. La dejó participar menos en sus casos, la mantuvo más en la habitación, y le permitía solamente ayudarlo en sus teorías, cuando estaba en la habitación de turno. Ni siquiera la consultaba con su magia ya. Ahora era Hermione quien le sugería y lo internaba en lo mágico. Una curiosa voltereta de roles, en realidad.<p>

A ciencia cierta esto no le molestaba a la bruja, incluso le daba un poco de ternura la actitud que Sherlock había tomado hacia ella. Es decir, Hermione se las había visto mucho peor que ese día y nunca la habían resguardado así; Harry luego de aceptar que ella y Ron lo acompañarían sin importar nada, no la refugió o encerró para que no le pasara nada, al contrario, los tres iban a la par en torno al peligro. Eso no quería decir que no la apreciaban, sino más bien denotaba el equipo que eran. Casi como los tres mosqueteros. Luego, cuando murió Ron, la relación entre ellos dos se afianzó aún más. Harry ya vivía con Ginny en ese momento – ya no tenían por qué andar de un lugar a otro escondiéndose mientras buscaban artefactos oscuros – junto a todos los sobrevivientes en la Madriguera, que seguía siendo el cuartel de la Orden.

Cuando su mente llegó a ese punto, sus labios se fruncieron. ¿Sherlock la vio como un obstáculo e intentó alejarla? No, dudaba que fuera eso, sabiendo lo de magia. Entonces ¿Qué era? ¿Acaso nunca la vio como un equipo? ¿Nunca la vio como vería a John? A él siempre trataba de reclutarlo. Y no es que quisiera que la tratara igual que a él, o que la viera como al soldado. Sino que... bueno quizás le gustaría saber que él disfruta incluirla, quizás le gustaría que él no necesitara estar borracho para decirle algo lindo... ¿Por qué dijo eso aquella noche? Oh Merlín, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo podía olvidar? Fue hace meses atrás y por mucho que intentara ignorarlo, usualmente lo recordaba. ¿Sería que él estaba realmente preocupado porque algo le pasara? Pero Sherlock no depende de nadie. Él es Sherlock en medio de más gente. _Por ello se siente solo_, le susurró una voz que se parecía mucho a la de George. Suprimió una risa amarga, ¡Su conciencia era George! Sacudió su mano, restándole importancia a ese hecho y centrándose en lo que dijo. _Por ello se siente solo._ Tenía sentido. Recordó las fotos que vio en el despacho de Mycroff... realmente se veía un niño feliz ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Inteligencia sobre el promedio, dificultad de hacer amigos... sí, ella entendía bastante que era eso. ¿Acaso Sherlock hubiera sido diferente si en vez de tener la constante burla de su hermano, hubiese tenido su apoyo? Así como ella tuvo a Ron y Harry. Amigos. ¿Sherlock nunca logró contar con un amigo?

Sabía que usaba una coraza de autodefensa. No había que ser brillante para notarlo... pero ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se había detenido a pensar en cómo debió sentirse su esposo. Recordó esa noche con el troll, recordó la sensación al verse encerrada con él. Ese pensamiento funesto de que a nadie le importabas ni nadie te recordó. Que nadie vendría _por ti_, y si algún maestro llegaba, no sería _por ti_, sería por lo que representas: un estudiante. Fue una de sus peores _casi muertes_, el pánico la invadió tanto. Pero luego llegaron Harry y Ron, y cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, no pudo menos que echarse la culpa. Sherlock nunca tuvo eso, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello. Se había acostumbrado. ¿Sería por ello que actuaba así ahora? ¿La protegía por temor a quedarse solo otra vez? ¿A verse sin alguien que lo aceptara tal cuál era? Incluso John no lograba entenderlo completamente.

Se paró, pensativa, y fue a la habitación que ocupaba el detective para solucionar esa misión, la última. Luego de esta podrían volver a casa. Lo vio sentado en el piso, mirando la pared. Se sentó a su lado y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Era poco frecuente que hubiera contacto entre ellos (al menos consciente), pero no extraño. Sherlock se había acostumbrado a ello. Incluso, no le incomodaba. Además, sabía que ella necesitaba de vez en cuando ese tipo de contacto humano. Lo había visto en sus movimientos, lo había leído en sus ojos y sus uñas (era casi increíble como sus uñas podían decirle tanto de Hermione). Sabía en qué momento podía negárselo y en cuales no. Por ello en ningún momento había sugerido dormir separados (cuando él lo hacía, claro). Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y ella se recostó más. Estuvieron así un tiempo. Era una posición cómoda.

"Es nuestro aniversario"

"Lo sé."

"¿Lo sabes? Creí que-"

"No, no lo eliminé." la interrumpió, sin mirarla. Hermione le dio una mirada intensa, extraña. Sherlock seguía sin mirarla, ella se levantó un poco y tomó su mentón, obligándolo a mirarla.

"Gracias" y en un movimiento limpio y seguro, lo besó suavemente. La caricia hizo un sonido delicado, al igual que el tacto. No duró mucho, lo suficientemente para que el detective abriera un poco sus ojos por la sorpresa, pero no para que los cerrara.

"¿Y eso fue por...?" le dijo mirándola cuando ella se alejó un poco.

"Me pareció oportuno. Nunca nos besamos como marido y mujer, y hoy cumplimos dos años, así que..." se encogió de hombros, aparentando tranquilidad y ligereza. No obstante, Sherlock pudo ver sus mejillas rosadas, más de lo normal, haciendo que sus pecas se perdieran en el rubor. Estaba nerviosa, notó, jugaba con el borde de su blusa entre los dedos. Él asintió, aceptando lo que ella decía y sin la más mínima intención de corregir que técnicamente él ya la había besado. Y es técnicamente porque fue con propósitos totalmente distintos a los que deberían ser; por tanto, no cuenta, ¿no? Ella volvió a poner la cabeza en su hombro y Sherlock decidió volver al caso, intentando ignorar el peso de su esposa en el hombro y el sabor dulzón que aún quedaba en sus labios.


	12. Capítulo XI

**Peeeerdón otra vez por demorarme tanto en subir esto, sé que no hay excusa que lo valga, así que no perderé tiempo en eso (: Gracias a la gente que revisó, que agregó a favoritos la historia, a Fer que la acaba de comentar, me siento muy halagada por tus comentarios (: Sin más, aquí está el capítulo. Ya no diré cuando subiré el otro, seré realista y lo subiré cuando pueda , espero que sea pronto xd que tengan buen fin de semana (:**

**Espero sus comentarios (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI: De vuelta a Londres<strong>

_Imaginario corazón, dices: "no estoy solo", tu sombra te besa y tu rojo sueña que eres Asterión... Y el amor nos cuesta en realidad lágrimas de oro, mirar nuestras manos vacías de todo...  
><em>(Imaginario Corazón, Mecánica Popular)

Sus labios dejaron escapar un satisfecho suspiro cuando tocaron suelo londinense. El viaje había terminado y ya estaban de vuelta en casa. El último caso fue un caos y Hermione no quería ni recordarlo, pero lo resolvieron. Sherlock no quedó conforme, ella podía verlo en sus gestos cuando veía los archivos respecto al caso, pero no le comentaba nada. No lo encontraba oportuno ni le veía el caso. Estoy en casa, se decía feliz, y eso es suficiente. Y volvía a soltar otro suspiro. No había visto a nadie aún, al parecer ninguna persona de su familia sabía de su regreso. Se frotó sus manos pensando en darles una sorpresa. Pero primero, debía hacer una cosa.

Voló a San Mungo a hablar con su ex jefe. Ansiaba volver a su trabajo, todas sus investigaciones habían quedado estancadas en estos dos años y le urgía volver a ellas, sin contar con el trato de pacientes. En este tiempo el único paciente que atendió fue Sherlock. Añoraba volver al ala de pediatría y al cuarto piso, recordaba que mientras trabajaba allí ella se encargada de los padres de Neville – pues una de sus investigaciones tenía que ver con el efecto del _cruciatus_ en las personas – . Fue discreta, no quería que nadie supiera que había vuelto, pues la prensa británica seguía pendiente de lo que su heroína había hecho estos dos años fuera de la nación. Obviamente querrían la exclusiva sobre su luna de miel aventurera y excesivamente extensa. No, gracias.

Entró por red floo directo a su despacho. Suponía que su ex jefe no se molestaría. Lo encontró sentado en su escritorio llenando unas fichas. Soltó una exclamación de enorme sorpresa cuando la vio aparecer por su chimenea.

"¡Hermione! Te hallaba aún fuera del país, ¿Niña, cuando volviste?" Le dijo, parándose de inmediato y envolviéndola en un abrazo. Era un anciano amable, pero estricto. Tenía una barba que le llegaba al cuello y una calva que relucía bajo la luz de la habitación.

"Hace poco, no me he instalado siquiera."

"¿Y cómo es que Angelina no me ha comentado nada?"

"¿Y por qué Angelina debería haberle comentado algo, señor?" preguntó confundida la mujer.

"Pues porque vino hace poco a hacer su control mensual. Le queda muy poco para que ese pequeño Weasley nazca"

"¡¿George va a ser papá?!" soltó sorprendida. Su amigo no le había dicho nada en las escuetas cartas que le mandaba. Con suerte sabía que estaba en una relación seria con la ex jugadora de Quidditch, pero de allí a un bebé. Y más aún ¡Un bebé a punto de nacer! Ese Weasley la iba a escuchar.

"Sí, ¿No lo sabías?" preguntó retóricamente. "Pero dime, ¿a qué has venido?"

A Hermione le costó un poco volver a centrarse en el motivo de su visita.

"sí, claro. ¿Señor, existe la posibilidad de volver a trabajar en el hospital?" soltó con una leve sonrisilla.

El hombre la miró afablemente y con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer un papel sobre la mesa. Hermione se acercó y él le indicó donde firmar. Luego de terminar el trámite legal, el hombre le hizo un calendario con su horario. Partía al día siguiente. Hermione, alegre, le brindó un último abrazo y dejó la oficina por donde mismo entró, sin antes rogarle por discreción.

"Aún nadie sabe que he vuelto y quiero sorprenderlos" le dijo. El medimago, comprendiendo, asintió.

* * *

><p>La restituida medimaga volvió a casa de su cuñado con la intención de contarle la buena nueva a su marido e ir a buscar algunos regalos que logró comprar en su <em>aventurera luna de miel<em>. Revisó las habitaciones donde usualmente estaría su esposo y frunció un poco los labios al no encontrarlo. Sin intención de perder más tiempo, sacudió su cabeza y pensó que a la noche le contaría lo que sucedió ese día. Por ahora, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Se apareció directo en un callejón de Londres, cerca de la pastelería favorita de sus padres. Entró y, entre toda la variedad de pasteles que tenían, decidió el más apetitoso: el que tenía más chocolate. Lo envolvieron con cuidado y, tomándolo con precaución, volvió al punto de aparición y viajó directamente a los lares fuera de La Madriguera. Respiró hondo, sintiendo ese aroma característico de aquella casa, y una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios cuando oyó los gritos de Molly Weasley junto a una explosión en el patio. Debía haber alguna reunión familiar, pues al parecer, La Madriguera estaba que reventaba. Caminó con paso rápido, sin poder contener la emoción de verlos otra vez luego de dos años, tocó la puerta insistentemente y quizá con un poco de fuerza. En unos segundos se abrió, dejando ver una cabellera roja y una cara regordeta. Era Molly, igual que hace dos años. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, como si no creyeran que estaban una frente a la otra nuevamente. Molly soltó una lágrima y, reaccionando, soltó una queda exclamación.

"¡No puedo creer que estás de vuelta, querida! Te extrañamos tanto" La apretó en un abrazo fuerte y seguro, haciendo que Hermione entrara rápidamente en la Madriguera. El pastel quedó olvidado en el piso de la puerta, al igual que los demás paquetes que traía.

"¿Por qué no avisaste que ya habías llegado?" le reclamó la mujer, entre lágrimas de alegría.

"Llegué hace poco, quería darles una sorpresa." se excuso la muchacha.

"¡Miren todos! ¡Hermione regresó!" gritó la pelirroja al soltarla, atrayendo la atención de la familia. Estaban todos: Arthur en el fondo, junto a Hagrid; Harry y Ginny, quienes sostenían un bultito con pelo negro y alborotado; George y Angelina, cuya pancita tenía el porte de una sandía; Charlie, quien seguía soltero; Percy y su novia; Bill, Fleur y su hija Victorie, un año menor que Teddy, y su hermana pequeña Dominique, de dos años. Y entre todos, su ahijado, quien estaba inmóvil, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que veía. Incluso en sus ojos se vio un destello de temor a que fuera un sueño.

"¿Madrina?" murmuró.

"¿Cómo has estado Teddy?" le preguntó suave.

"¡Madrina!" gritó alegre, cambiando su pelo de un castaño claro a un turquesa fuerte mientras corría lo más rápido que sus piecitos le dejaban.

"¡Oh, cariño! ¡Que grande estás!" Le dijo cuando el niño cayó en medio de sus brazos extendidos. Lo tomó y le dio unas vueltas en el aire. "Te extrañé mucho."

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"Estaba trabajando, Teddy, siento mucho dejarte tanto tiempo, ya no volverá a pasar. ¿Cuidaste de Crookshanks?" El pequeño asintió energético, Hermione sonrió a cambio "Muy bien, muchas gracias, cariño. Mira," Dijo, aún cargándolo. "te traje algo que te encantará" le dijo juguetona. Caminó hasta la puerta y recogió las cosas, sacó una bola y se la tendió. "Te preguntará lo que sea y debes contestar correctamente, si te equivocas, te hechiza y el efecto no se pasa hasta que consigas la respuesta." el niño abrió los ojos al máximo, mirando la bola con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo.

"¿Qué tipo de hechizos?"

"Cosas que tú puedes hacer siempre, como cambiar el color del pelo, o la forma de la nariz, o no dejar que digan ciertas palabras o letras." dijo a la ligera, y acercándose más, le murmuró en tono secreto "pero la idea es que juegues en grupo." y miró a los demás. Teddy, captando la indirecta, sonrió travieso y soltó una risilla. Rodeó los brazos sobre su cuello otra vez agradeciéndole por el obsequio. "Además, te traje pastel de chocolate" Teddy se separó enseguida.

"¿Pastel? ¡Pasteeeeeeeeeel"

* * *

><p>Luego de que Teddy dejara de gritar pastel por un buen rato, Hermione pudo saludar a cada uno de las personas que ella consideraba su familia. Abrazó a Harry lo más fuerte que pudo y se emocionó tanto al conocer a su pequeño sobrino (pues Harry es y siempre sería su hermano) que se le formó un nudo en la garganta.<p>

"Aún no puedo creer que le hayas puesto James Sirius" murmuró.

"¿Qué tiene? ¡Son nombres grandiosos!" se defendió el pelinegro. Hermione miró a Ginny, como preguntándole a ella por qué permitió aquello.

"¿Qué querías que hiciera? Pero el segundo lo nombraré yo." sentenció. Hermione no le creyó mucho.

Después pasó donde George. Antes de abrazarlo, le golpeó en la cabeza, ganándose una mirada irritada.

"¿Y a ti qué te pasa, eh? ¿No decirme que vas a ser padre?" le reclamó. Luego se volteó a Angelina y la envolvió en un abrazo fraternal. A continuación tocó su estómago (con previo permiso de la madre) y lo acarició suavemente, intentando sentir la magia del niño no nato.

"Oh, George." lo abrazó luego de dejar el abdomen de la morena.

La familia se sentó en la gran mesa con una energía mucho más renovada, como si ya estuvieran completos otra vez. Teddy brillaba en alegría, intentando que todos jugaran con la bola que Hermione les regaló, pero luego de que Victorie acabara con el pelo púrpura y la piel amarilla, haciendo que su hermana riera a carcajadas y así, ella se enojara más, ya no quiso seguir jugando con él y Harry aprovechó para sacarlo al patio.

"¿Y qué has hecho, Hermione?" le preguntó Arthur.

"No mucho, acompañando a Sherlock en sus casos."

"¿Qué hace él exactamente?" preguntó Angelina, interesada.

"Es detective consultor. Como... un auror, pero no pertenece a ninguna institución. No... le gusta que lo manden."

"Arrogante" dijo George en medio de una tos mal fingida. Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y el pelirrojo ahogó una sonrisa.

"Resuelve crímenes que nadie puede resolver." dijo concluyendo. "Cuando la policía no tiene idea, él se encarga."

Angelina abrió la boca nuevamente para preguntar otra cosa que seguro tenía que ver con el trabajo de su marido, pero fue callada por un alboroto que iba entrando por la cocina: Teddy.

"¡Madrina, Madrina!" gritaba "¡Ven, mi padrino me estaba enseñando a jugar quidditch y quiero que me acompañes!"

"Ay, Merlín" murmuró la castaña.

Teddy insistió mucho para que su madrina montara una escoba y se uniera al juego con ellos. Cuando por fin lo logró – Hermione se subió con Harry – los gritos de la castaña llenaron el lugar haciendo reír a todos los presentes. Luego de media hora, dejaron que Hermione pisara tierra. La pobre mujer tembló por cerca de un minuto antes de volver a la normalidad. Cuando lo notó, Teddy había vuelto a montar la escoba y jugaba con los demás Weasley y Potter. Su cabello seguía turquesa y brillaba al sol, al parecer sólo había aprendido a manejar ese cambio en su apariencia pues los ojos aún los tenía ámbar, como los de Remus. Con un suspiro de cansancio, fue a sentarse con Angelina y Ginny quien cuidaba al pequeño James, y Molly que entregaba consejos a ambas mujeres sobre maternidad.

"¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿Cuándo piensas darme un nieto? ¿O por lo menos presentarme a tu marido? Mira que aún no te perdono el que no me dejaras organizar tu boda."

"Pronto, Molly." musitó indecisa la mujer, buscando apoyo en su amiga. Ginny le dio una mirada de disculpa. Pocos sabían que su matrimonio había sido de conveniencia, y dentro del grupo lamentablemente no entraba Molly Weasley.

* * *

><p>"¿Puedo sentarme?" dijo una voz a su lado. Había pasado toda la tarde en La Madriguera y ahora se encontraba sola mirando hacia los cerros verdes, sentada en el césped con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, apreciando el atardecer y el arrebol en el cielo. Hermione miró hacia el lado y sonrió levemente, se corrió dando espacio junto a ella.<p>

"Claro, Harry. Siéntate" y le dio unas pequeñas palmadas al piso. Harry se sentó sin mucho reparo y pasó su brazo por sus hombros.

"Te extrañé, ¿Lo sabes, no?" dijo Harry luego de unos minutos de silencio.

"También te extrañé, Harry. Lamento todo esto, pero debía estar con él..." comenzó a disculparse, pues una parte de ella siempre sintió que estaba abandonando a su amigo por un desconocido – en ese momento, ahora Sherlock podía ser cualquier cosa menos desconocido –. Harry negó con su cabeza, quitándole importancia.

"¿Así que sigues casada?" Ella asintió. "¿Intentarás deshacer el enlace?" tanteó.

"Supongo, recién llegamos, no me he puesto a pensar en qué haremos. Con suerte lo he visto." murmuró la última parte para sí, aunque Harry la escuchó de todas formas. Alzó levemente las cejas interesado.

"¿Quieres deshacerlo?"

"Supongo. Sherlock no es un hombre para sentar cabeza, a fin de cuentas sólo nos beneficiábamos mutuamente." Harry le tomó su mano derecha y la acarició levemente. Ella le dio una sonrisa suave, despreocupada, pero sus ojos tintineaban. Ya tenía 25 años y quería algo propio y estable. Algo como lo que Harry construyó junto a Ginny. O lo que George tenía con Angelina. Algo que dijera que valió la pena pasar por todas las penurias en la guerra y en lo posterior a eso.

"Inténtalo hoy" Hermione lo meditó un poco.

"Lo haré"

"Y si es definitivo..."

"Lo conocerán, lo sé" sonrió. Al menos era grato tener el apoyo incondicional de un amigo. Harry estaba feliz, lo veía en sus ojos, aprendió a vivir con la sombra de todo lo que perdió y a apreciar todo lo que ganó también, su hijo y su esposa, además de su ahijado. Sí, Harry era feliz.

Su celular sonó.

**Llegué y no estabas. SH**

Soltó un bufido. Harry la miró divertido mientras leía de soslayo el texto. Hermione lo ignoró y volvió a guardar su teléfono. Al minuto volvió a sonar.

**¿Tardarás mucho? SH**

Hermione tecleó algo rápidamente.

**Sí H**

**Estoy aburrido. SH**

**Consigue un caso, busca a John, no lo sé. Déjame en paz por hoy, Sherlock. H**

**Vuelve a casa. SH**

"Ve." le dijo Harry leyendo el último mensaje "Puedo llevarte a Teddy a la noche luego de la cena para que se quede contigo"

"No quiero molestarte, Harry."

"No es molestia. Aprovecha de hacer el encantamiento y me avisas qué resultado dio" le guiñó el ojo.

"¡Harry! ¿No querrás conocer a Sherlock hoy mismo?" se horrorizó. Él se encogió de hombros. Ella negó "No Harry, debe aprender a esperar. Es una verdadera patada en el culo a veces." dijo convencida. "Además debo trabajar mañana. ¿Recuerdas?" dijo intentando cambiar el tema. Sin embargo, Harry no se perdió el detalle de que Hermione se quedó más de lo necesario viendo el último mensaje de Holmes.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente comenzó su reinserción en el hospital San Mungo, reencontrándose con su antiguo equipo quienes la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Y no se detuvo en todo el día. Cuando el reloj registraba las ocho de la noche, Hermione se quitó su uniforme y se cambió de ropa, pero al momento de buscar su bolso no lo encontró. Comenzó a entrar en pánico – pues seguía siendo el bolso con encantamiento de expansión indetectable y habían cosas allí que era mejor dejarlas en la privacidad.<p>

"¿Buscas esto?" Le dijo una rubia, girando el bolso en su dedo.

"¡No hagas eso, Christie!" le gritó pensando en los libros y pociones que llevaba.

"Si quieres recuperar tu bolso, Hermy, debes venir a tomarte unas copas con nosotros al Caldero Chorreante." Dijo un joven castaño que apareció a su lado. Antes de poder evitarlo, se encontraba rodeaba de sus compañeros de trabajo.

"Es tarde"

"Son las ocho, y mañana es sábado, vamos Hermione, no seas aguafiesta ¿Hace cuanto no te diviertes?" La castaña lo meditó, y cuando una sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios, los demás soltaron vítores pues sabían que había cedido.

Mientras tanto, Sherlock permaneció con Mycroff hasta la noche, dónde decidió darle la noticia a John. Obviamente, no resultó como él esperaba. Luego de dejar a John y Mary, su prometida, en el taxi, el detective volvió a la habitación que su hermano le había entregado como hospedaje temporal, en su casa.

"¿Y Hermione?" le preguntó a su hermano, quien estaba en su estudio. Se sentó frente a él mirándolo fijamente.

"En San Mungo" dijo sin levantar su vista de sus papeles.

"Es tarde"

"Brillante observación, querido hermano" se burló "Veo que tu amigo no te perdonó" volvió a burlarse.

"Obviamente"

"¿Planeas volver a Baker Street?"

"Sí, no le he preguntado a Hermione, pero sé que no le molestará."

Mycroff se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario y sólo sonrió discretamente, aún sin despegar la vista de sus papeles. Una luz verde alumbró el lugar y ambos hermanos Holmes volvieron la vista a la chimenea, viendo una tambaleante bruja salir de ella. Sherlock se apresuró a atajarla antes de que cayera al piso.

"Estás ebria"

"¡Qué observador, querido esposo!" dijo arrastrando las palabras. "Suéltame, puedo caminar sola" pero al contrario de sus palabras, se aferró al cuerpo del hombre.

"No, no puedes. ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Caldero Chorreante. ¿Puedes creer que esos bastardos me escondieron mi bolso para quedarme a tomar con ellos? ¡Hilarante!" dijo riéndose, haciendo que su aliento llegara de lleno en el cuello de Holmes.

"Sí, al igual que creo que eres una ebria violenta. Vamos a la cama"

"¿Quiere llevarme a la cama, señor Holmes? Debe tener cuidado con lo que propone, me lo puedo tomar en serio." le coqueteó, besándole el cuello.

"Violenta y sin vergüenza" Dijo tomándola en brazos y sacándola de la habitación antes de que la divertida mirada de su hermano alcanzara a notar el leve sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Al otro día, Hermione se levantó con un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Cuando abrió sus ojos, un vaso con poción de resaca cruzó su visión casi por completo. Enfocando mejor, se fijó que estaban en una habitación de la casa de Mycroff, traía su pijama puesto y era Sherlock quien le ofrecía el vaso. Lo tomó y bebió rápido. Sherlock pudo apreciar como un alivio cruzó su cara. No recordaba casi nada de lo que pasó el día anterior, ni siquiera supo cómo llegó a casa. Al ver otra vez a su esposo con intención de agradecerle, soltó un jadeo leve.<p>

"Merlín ¿Qué te pasó?" Se acercó para ver sus heridas más de cerca.

"John"

"¡¿John te golpeó?!"

"Sí, Hermione, John me golpeó"

"¿Y por qué John te golpeó?" dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro, observando.

"¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Por estos dos años, por eso!"

"¡Pero le dejé una nota!"

"¿Hiciste qué?"

"Le dejé una nota. Hace dos años. Le dije que era mentira tu muerte, pero que no podía decirle a nadie. Te dije que no iba a dejar que sufriera por un duelo que no le correspondía."

"Oh" musitó "Bueno, creo que subestimé a John, ni yo me di cuenta que estaba fingiendo"

"No creo que estuviera fingiendo su rabia, Sherlock, ven aquí"

Lo sentó en la mesa mientras iba a buscar unas cuantas pociones. Volvió con un vial y un paño.

"Te arderá"

"Lo sé, Hermione, la has usado en mí varias veces"

"Y por lo tanto, sabes que puedo hacer que te duela más"

Sherlock demostró su inteligencia quedándose callado.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día, aprovechando que era sábado y Hermione solo trabajaba medio turno, es decir, hasta las cuatro, fue donde Harry a buscar a Teddy. Encontró al auror solo junto con el niño, jugando en el patio.<p>

"Hermione, ¿cómo estás?" le dijo cuando la vio, Teddy corrió a saludarla y la tomó de la mano, para guiarla donde se encontraban jugando.

"Bien, ¿dónde está Ginny?" dijo curiosa, acompañándolos en su juego.

"Con Molly y Angelina haciendo compras de bebés. James se quedó con Arthur y quedamos nosotros dos solos ¿Cierto, campeón?" le dijo mientras lo despeinaba. Teddy afirmó vehemente.

"¿Y estarán allá todo el día?" preguntó, acariciando la mejilla de Teddy intentando eliminar la sensación incómoda que le produjo saber que ella simplemente no tenía con qué participar en esas actividades y por tanto, se sintiese excluida.

"Sip." confirmó Teddy. Hermione le sonrió sacudiendo mentalmente sus pensamientos. No obstante, Harry notó que algo turbó a su amiga.

"¿Quieren que vayamos al cine los tres?" le propuso la castaña haciendo que Teddy saltara con alegría.

"Ve a cambiarte, Ted" le dijo Harry, aceptando la invitación. El niño corrió al interior de la casa y fue a su habitación con la tarea de elegir qué ponerse para ir al mundo muggle. Harry sabía que demoraría al menos quince minutos en ello.

"¿Qué sucedió, Hermione?"

"Nada" dijo sorprendida. Harry la miró incrédulo, alzando las cejas.

"¿Hiciste el encantamiento?" La mujer negó suavemente "¿No? ¡Hermione! ¿Por qué no?"

"No lo sé, no lo he hecho y punto." dijo a la defensiva cruzándose de brazos. Harry soltó un suspiro exasperado.

"Debes hacerlo. Y pronto. No puedes seguir sin saber qué harás con tu vida. ¿Crees que no noto cómo miras a James? ¿O cómo te dolió no ser incluida en la salida de bebés por el único hecho que tú no estás ni cerca de tener uno?" Hermione abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, casi ofendida de que fuese tan fácil para Harry descubrir qué le pasaba. "Necesitas respuestas, y la primera será contestada sólo si haces ese encantamiento."

Harry la dejó sola y fue tras Teddy para asegurarse de que el atuendo elegido efectivamente sea apropiado para un lugar muggle. Mientras, sus palabras retumbaron en su cabeza toda la tarde, e incluso la película no fue capaz de distraerla.

* * *

><p>Cuando Hermione volvió a la casa de Mycroff, se encontró a Sherlock empacando las cosas de ambos. Alzó una ceja, sin saber cómo tomarse eso. Carraspeó un poco para que volviera su atención a ella, pues sabía que había notado que ya estaba en la habitación.<p>

"¡Llegaste!" Dijo con una dulzura ácida.

"Sí, llegué, ¿Qué haces, Sherlock?"

"Empaco, ¿No es obvio?"

"¿Para ir a...?"

"Baker Street, ¿Dónde más?"

"No lo sé, quizá..." suspiró "Sherlock, ¿Quieres sentarte?" Ahora él alzaba una ceja, no entendía su comportamiento. Era similar al que las personas tomaban cuando querían terminar una relación sin herir al otro y partían con la predecible frase de _No eres tú, soy yo_. Pero Hermione estaba bien así ¿No? Además que los divorcios casi nunca se daban en la magia... "¡Sherlock!" El detective despertó de su letargo y se sentó en su cama, algo recto, mirándola. Ella se paseó delante de él. Estaba nerviosa. Se volvía a morder la piel alrededor de las uñas.

"Hermione" le advirtió.

"Sí, sí." dijo moviendo sus manos. Se detuvo de golpe y lo miró "¿Sherlock, qué pasará con nosotros?" soltó de sopetón.

"¿A qué te refieres? Estamos casados" dijo con simpleza.

"Podemos intentar divorciarnos por medio de un encantamiento, y si la magia no lo acepta... Sherlock, yo no quiero vivir así por el resto de mi vida. Y tampoco quiero pedirte que cambies, sólo te pongo al tanto de lo que quiero."

"¿Y qué quieres?" contraatacó "¿estabilidad? ¿Una vida común, predecible, aburrida, tediosa, corriente-?" escupía, con disgusto y aberración.

"¡Quiero tranquilidad!" explotó. "Quiero sentir que todo... valió la pena" suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros. "Y quiero que alguien me quiera realmente. Sé que esto fue para salvarnos el pellejo y hemos obtenido varios beneficios, pero si esto sigue no quiero que sea más por esos motivos. No me importa mucho que diga la magia en torno al vínculo, me importa lo que yo quiero respecto a una relación de casados."

"Entonces haz el maldito encantamiento." le gritó, parándose. Hermione se quedó estática, mirándolo. "¡Hazlo, Hermione! Yo no soy ni quiero ser un maldito príncipe azul." hizo un gesto despectivo ante la idea "Soy molesto y casi nadie disfruta de mi presencia. No soy romántico ni me gustan las emociones. Es obvio que lo que quieres no lo obtendrás de mi. ¡Haz el maldito encantamiento!"

La bruja juntó ambas manos izquierdas, la cual portaba los anillos y con la otra tomó su varita e hizo unas florituras, recitando _matrimonium excedo_, suavemente. Luego de hacerlo unas tres veces, una luz grisácea emergió de sus manos, muriendo en el techo. La bruja observó fijamente la voluta, desde el nacimiento hasta su extinción y lentamente bajó la mirada, casi ausente.

Hermione fijó sus ojos en los de Sherlock, y por un par de segundos donde no dijo nada, creyó ver temor dentro de ellos. La idea la golpeó como hielo en la piel y prefirió dejar de mirar esos témpanos que eran capaces de arden sin derretir su composición, formando un oxímoron sin igual.

Desechó el pensamiento.

"¿Y?"

"Seguimos casados" murmuró. Sherlock asintió y volvió a su tarea de empacar cosas, como si nada hubiese pasado antes de interrumpir su tarea, ignorando la quieta figura de su esposa que seguía en el centro de su habitación. No quería verla, no quería verla porque si lo hacía no habría forma de seguir prolongando la apertura de aquella puerta caoba y elegante que tenía especialmente para ella; y no era tiempo para ello aún.

No quería verla y así, mostrarle la sensación inquieta de emoción que saltaba en su pecho al reprimir tantas ganas que tenía de sonreír.


End file.
